Treasure Planet 2
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her something neither want. As the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet 2

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hello everyone! So, I recently refell in love with Treasure Planet and just recently found out that there was originally going to be a sequel, but it was scrapped cuz of the low success in the box office, but! I did find out that there was a game called Treasure Planet Battle at Procyon which was basically an unofficial sequel and that in Treasure Planet 2 Jim was _supposed_ to hold a rivalry with a lioness/human hybrid fellow student at Interstellar Academy (Royal Navy Academy in the game) named Kate who would later be his love interest. Now I couldn't get behind the idea of Jim being paired with a nonhuman, not trying to be speciesest, but I just couldn't get behind it, so I created my own OC Kate Myers who is a human and who held a rivalry with Jim before the Battle at Procyon, but becomes his friend by the end of it. Anyone who has played Battle at Procyon will notice that instead of Silver vanishing and not being found at the end leaving everyone but Jim believing him dead, I decided to have him come back with Jim and live at the Benbow Inn helping Sarah, Jim, and Ben run the inn. Anywho, I know this is probably a weird concept to come up with, but I have a cold so I can't really do much and as I was playing Fairytale Scene Maker on the Azalea's Dolls website, I just came up with the idea and so yeah, this happened. Okay, disclaimer time! I do not own Treasure Planet, Treasure Planet Battle at Procyon, or any of its content, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: prolog

* * *

"Jim look out!" Kate cried grabbing the back of Jim's jacket and pulling him out of the way of a laser cannon.

"Thanks, Kate." Jim said a bit surprised his rival would save his life.

"No problem," Kate said, "you're gonna make a great Spacer once we graduate, couldn't let your talent never be used."

"You too Kate." Jim said.

"Willing to put the toddler style rivalry behind us and start over as friends?" Kate asked reaching out her hand.

Jim nodded and shook it.

"Come on, we've still got a battle to win." He said heading back to the fight.

"You're still a show off ya hot shot!" Kate yelled rushing after him.

Jim laughed at her comment but lost sight of her around the end of the battle.

"Well," Caption Amelia said once the Procyons were forced into harsh peace terms due to their treachery, "Mr. Hawkins, I believe you were correct about Mr. Silver, due to his cooperation with the Navy, he's pardoned of his crimes, where is he?"

"Not a trace of him to be found, mam." An officer said, "I believe he was killed during the ramming of Dreadnought."

"No," Jim said, "he's out there, I know he is."

Caption Amelia smiled a smile that said she admired his hope but believed Sliver to be dead.

"Well, if he is, we have you and Ms. Myers to thank for that." She said, "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Ms. Myers? I lost sight of her during the commotion."

Jim looked around slightly panicked.

"Kate? Kate!?" he cried.

"Over, here!" Kate grunted, "And I wouldn't be so sure Silver's dead."

The group turned to see her hauling Silver out of a boat and trying to drag him over to them.

"Honestly girl, do you really think you're gonna be able to drag me over there?" Silver asked amused.

"I can sure as hell try." Kate said already breaking into a sweat.

"You can relax Silver," Jim said, "you've been pardoned for your past crimes."

Caption Amelia nodded.

"Well, mighty kind of you." Silver said standing up and bowing, causing Kate to fall over due to the sudden shift of weight.

Jim laughed as he helped her up.

"Wow, how long were you struggling?" he asked, "Only saw you break a sweat once at the Academy, and that was because you had gotten sick with a really bad fever."

"Oh shut up!" Kate said, "It's not cause of him!" she gestured to Silver. "I got quite the work out during the battle; it's enough to make anyone break out in a sweat."

"Right." Jim said rolling his eyes.

Kate tackled him.

"Hey, what happened to putting the rivalry aside and trying to be friends?" Jim asked.

Kate sighed and got off him.

"Right, sorry." She said helping him up.

"Heh, it's gonna take me a while to get used to it too, don't worry." Jim said brushing the dust off his uniform.

Kate smirked.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Jim asked Silver.

"Well, not entirely sure, now that I don't have to run from the law." Silver admitted.

"You could always come back with us," Jim said, "it'd be nice to have you around the Inn."

"And at the Graduation Ceremony." Kate said checking her watch, "which is in exactly two days, seven hours, forty-eight minutes, and twenty-nine seconds. Twenty-eight, twenty-seven, twenty-"

"Kate, we get it." Jim said.

Kate stuck her tongue out at him as she put the watch away.

Jim just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Morph will be glad to see you as well." He said turning back to Silver.

"You know, I just might do that Jimbo." Silver said smiling and clapping Jim on the shoulder.

"Well, while this is a very touching moment, I do believe we should start heading back." Caption Amelia said, "Ms. Myers is correct, we do have a schedule to stick to at the Academy."

Jim rolled his eyes. He was sick of the stupid schedule, he'd been sick of it since the first day to be honest.

"Well of course you'd roll your eyes." Kate said, "You only started following the rules when they threatened to kick you out!"

"Did not!" Jim argued.

Caption Amelia chuckled.

"You two are never going to change." She said, "Now, come on, we best be going."

* * *

"Admit it, Hawkins! If I hadn't pulled you out of the way, you'd be dead." Kate said, "You owe me one."

"I could have easily dove out of the way before you pulled me back." Jim argued.

"Then why didn't you?" Kate asked.

"Honestly, you've spent the past half hour arguing over this, when are you going to stop?" Caption Amelia's niece, Aurora Mayflower asked.

"Their last argument lasted three days; I highly doubt they'll stop anytime soon." Caption Amelia said.

"Whatever." Jim said, "Let's talk about something else, what exactly are your plans after graduation?"

"Probably go back home to Montresor." Kate said.

"Well, I was clearly wrong." Caption Amelia said shocked they'd dropped the subject so quickly, well, quickly for them that is.

"Right, I forgot you live there." Jim said.

"Opposite side of the city." Kate said, "Though, it's not like I'm not on my side often, my mom would usually drag me over to your side and have me go shopping while she gave you and your mom grief over one thing or another, didn't she try to blame the time her flowerbed got over watered during a bad rainstorm on you once?"

"Yeah, I honestly found that amusing." Jim said.

"I highly doubt she'll be giving you trouble now, in fact, after the Inn was rebuilt, she kept saying she 'knew that all the nonsense you pulled was to prove you belonged in the Academy,' and that she was just 'going over to push you in the right direction' and never had a bad word about you since." Kate said.

"No offense, but I think your mom's a little." Jim said. He made the crazy symbol.

"Oh trust me; I'm convinced she is too." Kate said laughing.

"Well, we're finally here." Caption Amelia said causing the two to end their conversation.

Jim and Kate smiled as they watched the ship pull into the dock. They were finally home.

* * *

SPH: Alright! Finally done with chapter 1! I was only up from 6 to 12:26 A.M. working on it! Also, Aurora Mayflower isn't on OC, she's and actual character. If you go on Caption Amelia's Wiki page you'll see Aurora listed as her niece under relatives. Anyway, question time! How is everyone going to react to Silver? Will his presence cause any trouble? Did Kate really only save Jim because he was a good spacer? Who found Mrs. Myers blaming a rainstorm on Jim funny? And just what is in store for our group of characters? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out for now! Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! So things are gonna start getting interesting in this chapter. I do not own Treasure planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Again/Graduation Jim's part

* * *

"Now, I've already had the law officials' know that you've been pardoned Mr. Silver so that shouldn't be a problem, nor should anyone aside from Delbert and B.E.N. recognize you." Caption Amelia said as they exited the ship.

"You call him by his first name now, eh?" Silver asked.

"A lot has changed in the past five years Silver, a lot has changed." Jim said.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Kate said, "See you at graduation Hawkins." Kate said before heading off.

"Yeah, see you there." Jim said turning back to look at her.

* * *

The sun had just set when the group reached the Benbow in and Jim could see his mother's silhouette as well as Delbert and his four kids' in a window.

"We should probably enter first." Jim said looking at Silver.

Silver nodded, he'd seen them too, though he didn't recognize the children.

"Hey, we're back." Jim said, "And we brought someone with us, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"James Pleiades Hawkins, what did you do now that requires me not to freak out?" Sarah asked.

"Trust me, it's fine, and it was directed more twords Delbert." Jim said.

"Fine, who or what did you bring?" Sarah asked.

Jim stepped out of the way to reveal Silver.

"Jim are you mad!?" Delbert asked.

"Calm down darling," Amelia said, "he's turned over a new leaf and has been pardoned of his crimes for helping aid the Navy during the Battle at Procyons."

"Well, alright." Delbert said as Amelia picked up one of her daughters, Victoria.

"Darling?" Silver asked, "Never thought I'd hear you call him that."

"Told you a lot has changed." Jim said.

"Alright, well I believe we should talk about what tonight's specialty should be because I checked and we didn't have one." B.E.N. said walking into the room.

He gasped when he saw Silver.

"Oh no! It's him!" he cried.

"Shh!" Everyone hissed.

"B.E.N. it's okay, he's on our side now." Jim said.

"Oh, well that's a relief." B.E.N. said.

"Hey, where's Morph?" Jim asked, "He's usually the first to greet me."

A vase with flowers on a table began to wiggle before dissolving into a pink blob that zoomed over to Jim, rubbing against his cheek and licking him affectionately.

"I missed you too Morph." Jim said, "Too bad I couldn't have you at the Academy with me."

"Ah, Morphy." Silver said as Morph flew over to him, "I've missed you too."

"So, I suppose you don't have anywhere to go." Sarah said.

"That-that would be correct." Silver said.

Sarah shook her head smirking.

"Well, it's been getting pretty hard keeping up with everyone here so I'll make you a deal, you help out here at the inn and you can stay free of charge." She said.

Silver paused to think about her offer.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do, so you got yourself a deal." He said.

"You know mom, his cooking could really give yours a run for the money." Jim said.

"Oh really?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Jim on this one," Delbert said, "While we were in space his cooking was some of the best I've ever had."

Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"I'm heading to bed," Jim said, "I have to get up early tomorrow to head back to the Academy."

"Alright, sleep well, okay?" Sarah asked.

Jim nodded and headed up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Jim heard a trumpet blaring in his ear making him bolt up.

"Morph!" he cried looking at the floating trumpet that was laughing.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Morph cried transforming into Sarah.

Jim groaned and looked at the clock. His eyes widened.

"Shit!" he cried throwing off his sheets and rushing to get ready.

* * *

Sarah, Delbert, Amelia, Silver, B.E.N., and the kids heard a loud crash come from upstairs.

"Well, I think he's finally up." Sarah said, "You'd think he'd of been up before the rest of us though."

"Hey! Morph! I don't have time for games! Give it back!" Jim's voice cried.

Morph came down the stairs holding one of Jim's boot followed by Jim fully dressed aside from only having one boot on.

"You should have been up three hours ago." Sarah stated as Jim finally caught Morph.

"I know that!" Jim said putting the boot on, "You don't have to remind me."

'Now I remember one of the reasons why I hated Kate so much,' he thought, 'she was always nagging me the same way mom does.'

"Alright, well I better get going, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Jim said heading for the door.

"Don't you want to eat?" Sarah asked.

"I can eat when I get back to the Academy!" Jim cried looking over his shoulder and throwing open the front door.

He started to rush out it but stopped when he saw Kate outside it.

"Still running behind schedule?" she asked smirking.

"Oh shut up." Jim groaned, "Why are you even here?"

"I figured it would be nice to have company while heading to the ship, I've been out here for three hours straight waiting for you." Kate said.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" B.E.N. said, "Jimmy, I didn't know you had a…"

"Friend." Both Jim and Kate said.

"We're just friends." Jim clarified.

"Isn't that the girl you said you couldn't stand?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, well, we figured that there's really no point in continuing to act like toddlers so we decided to start over as friends." Jim said.

"And don't worry; I'll make sure he gets to the ship on time." Kate said checking her watch, "If we leave now we should be able to get to it ten minutes before it leaves, er, nine minutes now."

"Let's just go." Jim said walking around her.

"Bye everyone!" Kate called waving as she shut the door.

"You know, if you were really out there that long, why didn't you just come in?" Jim asked.

"I was actually about the when you opened the door and almost ran me over." Kate said.

Jim yawned.

"Remind me why we had to be up before sunrise?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Kate asked, "I don't make the schedule, I follow it."

"Whatever." Jim said yawning again, "At least you didn't wake up to a trumpet being blown in your ear by your pet."

"Your pet knows how to play the trumpet?" Kate asked bewildered.

Jim laughed.

"No, Morph, my pet well, Morph, he's a…" he started.

"Shapeshifter, yes, I read about those." Kate said.

"I got him from Silver five years ago so he was already named Morph." Jim said beating her to her next question.

Kate laughed.

"You know, I'm surprised," she said, "we only agreed to try and be friends yesterday, and yet we've been acting as if we've been friends for years."

"Yeah, I guess we have." Jim said.

"You know, I was always jealous of you at the Academy," Kate admitted, "I spent years training to get in and you got in thanks to a mere recommendation."

"Trust me; I had to work hard too." Jim said, "I was Cabin boy on the R.L.S. Legacy, if I hadn't saved everyone fromTreasure Planet's self-destruction with my Solar Surfing skills, I highly doubt that even if we'd somehow made it off the planet before it exploded I'd of gotten Caption Amelia's recommendation."

"Cabin boy, eh?" Kate asked smirking.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Jim said glaring.

Kate laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said, "I'm just surprised, guess that's how you became humbler than you were before the Benbow Inn had been burnt to the ground, isn't it?"

Jim smirked and rolled his eyes.

The duo continued to talk until they reached the ship and boarded it.

"Told you we'd get here nine minutes before it left." Kate said laughing.

Jim just nodded as they both peered over the side of the ship.

"Looks like the sun's finally coming up." Jim said.

"I'm glad I'm out here," Kate said, "the sunrise is the reason I'm always up early, when you live with my mom, you very rarely find a way to be calm and feel at peace, sunrise and sunset are the only times I can feel that way when I'm here."

Jim looked at her a bit shocked, sure he knew her mother was infuriating, and that she tended to have her mind set lost about a century behind the current one most of the time, but to hear Kate say there were only two times she wasn't ready to hurl her off a cliff like most people said they wanted to, it was a bit of a surprise.

"I guess that sounds stupid though." Kate said.

"No, not at all." Jim said, "I'm surprised you said that though, I assumed you'd be the only one who didn't dislike her, almost every time she'd leave the inn either me, my mom, or Delbert would say that we'd love to just throw her off a cliff."

"Delbert, my mom, or I." Kate corrected.

Jim laughed and gave her a slight shove.

"Really?" Jim asked, "You're correcting my grammar now?"

Kate laughed as she turned to face him.

"Would I be me if I didn't?" she asked.

"No, I guess… not." Jim said staring.

The light from the sunrise had made Kate's reddish-orange hair look as if it were on fire and her eyes that were just a shade darker than her hair glow like embers.

"I-I'm just gonna go look around the ship." Jim said quickly excusing himself.

"Okay..." Kate said as he walked away.

'What was that about?' Jim wondered, 'Why'd I suddenly just stare at her?'

He sighed. He had an idea, but he was sure that it couldn't be the case.

* * *

Jim glanced at Kate as they stood in line to receive their badges waiting for the ceremony to start. She noticed and smiled at him, which he returned. Breaking eye contact he looked around at the audience trying to spot his mother and friends. It didn't take long because B.E.N. noticed and started calling out to him only to be shushed by the others. Normally Jim would be embarrassed, but this time, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

He had to straighten up just then as the Ceremony started.

* * *

"Now, normally we only have one Cadet to award Top Rank to; however, this year's group had two who tied for Top Rank as well as for Most Outstanding Performance." Caption Amelia said.

'Why do I get the feeling I know exactly the two names she's going to call?' Jim wondered.

"One of which is greatly amazing to have received Top Rank." Caption Amelia said shooting a glare at the lineup, but Jim knew it was meant for him.

He forced himself not to roll his eyes and give himself away, though he already knew that his mother and friends knew who she meant.

"Those two Cadets are Mr. Jim Hawkins and Ms. Kate Myers." Caption Amelia announced.

The entire audience cheered, but no one was cheering harder than Jim's mother and friends.

"Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Myers, please step forward to receive your badges." Caption Amelia said.

Jim and Kate stepped forward and received their badges before stepping back in line.

* * *

The Ceremony lasted another two hours before it was over and everyone was eager to get off the stage.

"Jimmy, you were amazing up there!" B.E.N. cried before hugging him. "Come here!"

Jim laughed and hugged him back.

"I told you-you were destined for greatness!" Silver said clapping Jim on the shoulder once B.E.N. finally let go.

"I always knew you could do it Jim." Delbert said.

"I'm so proud of you." Sarah said.

"I told you I'd make you proud, didn't I?" Jim asked.

"Good job Jim." Kate's voice said from behind.

"You too Kate." Jim said turning to face her.

Kate smiled.

"So, what now?" she asked, "Are you just going to go back to working at the Inn?"

"For now." Jim said, "After spending five years away from home, I think it's best I spend some time there before heading out into space again."

Kate gave a small smile.

"What about you?" Jim asked.

Kate sighed.

"Go back home and start hating being alive again." She said.

"It's that bad?" Jim asked.

Kate shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but after my dad died, well, I think mom got a couple of screws loose." She said.

"Well, hang in there, alright?" Jim asked, "Things will get better, you'll see."

"Thanks, Jim." Kate said smiling.

"No problem." Jim said.

"Mind if I return with you?" Kate asked, "I honestly don't feel like taking the ship back."

Jim shared a look with the others before nodding.

"Sure." Jim said.

Kate smiled.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you around." Kate said once they landed.

"Hey," Jim said, "stop by the Inn sometime, okay?"

Kate smiled.

"Sure, well see ya." She said.

Jim frowned as Kate walked away, he could tell she was dreading to return to her house and was starting to worry about her.

'Kate's a strong Cadet; she'll be able to handle herself.' He thought to himself, yet even by the time they got back to the Inn he wasn't convinced.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Okay, done with Chapter 2! Now, Chapter 3 is basically going to be the same, only it focusses on Kate's side of the story because since this is about Kate and Jim and the following chapters are going to be focusing on the both of them more or less at the same time I figured rather than have an extra-long chapter flip-flopping between both Jim and Kate's thoughts I'd just do separate chapters focusing on only one's side of the story. So, I decided that I'm not gonna do questions until chapter four. Please tell me what you guys thought in the comments, I love getting feedback from you guys, it really means a lot to me. Alright, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! So this is Kate's side of the events in chapter 2. I do not own Treasure planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Home Again/Graduation Kate's part

* * *

"Now, I've already had the law officials' know that you've been pardoned Mr. Silver so that shouldn't be a problem, nor should anyone aside from Delbert and B.E.N. recognize you." Caption Amelia said as they exited the ship.

"You call him by his first name now, eh?" Silver asked.

"A lot has changed in the past five years Silver, a lot has changed." Jim said.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." Kate said, "See you at graduation Hawkins." Kate said before heading off.

"Yeah, see you there." Jim said turning back to look at her.

* * *

Kate sighed as she entered her house.

"Mom, I'm back." She said.

"Oh, are you now?" Mrs. Myers asked walking over.

Kate forced herself to smile at her mother who'd only gotten uglier over the five years. For one thing, now half of her red hair was gray and held up in a very outdated updo. For another, she had on hideous a makeup combination turquoise eyeshadow, dark red blush, and bright red lipstick as well as a fake beauty mark above her lip on the right side. Her dress was also so outdated it wasn't even funny. She also appeared to have gotten much more cross and bitter over the years, probably because she didn't have a daughter to boss around.

"Well, I hope that Academy taught you some respect and discipline." Mrs. Myers said, "You were always an ungrateful, unruly girl, but after your father died you became even worse."

Kate forced herself not to growl and clench her fists.

"Well, I have to go back tomorrow, graduation is in two days, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed so I can get up early to ensure I'm on time." She said calmly before heading upstairs.

* * *

Kate locked her door before curling up into a ball and sobbing. Why hadn't she asked to stay at the Benbow Inn for the night? Surely she wouldn't be miserable there. Her mother wouldn't be there to criticize her, to make her feel awful, to make her consider suicide.

She sighed. She knew that wouldn't work, maybe for tonight, but not after. Her mother wasn't ever going to let her leave; she probably still blamed her for the fire her dad died in, even though the fire started in _their_ room! No, there was no way she'd escape her mother, excluding one option, but there wasn't anyone who'd help her pull it off, besides, she wasn't going to throw her career away just to escape the old hag.

Sighing she went to bed.

* * *

Kate stretched as she got up. She'd had the most embarrassing dream ever; she was still blushing as she thought back to it.

'Clear your head, Kate,' she told herself, 'he doesn't feel that way and even if he did, it'd probably be unprofessional, after all, soon we'll both be official members in the Navy.'

Forcing herself up, she got ready before raiding the fridge and heading out.

'I should probably check on Jim, make sure he isn't late, or miss the ship.' She thought, 'Lord knows he's always behind schedule.'

That in mind she headed to the Benbow Inn.

As she walked down the streetlight roads she looked up at the stars, she couldn't wait till she was sailing through them on official missions. Ever since she was a child she dreamed of sailing through them, adventuring across the galaxy and helping save lives. That dream hadn't changed much since then, but for the past four and a half years, there was one change, she wanted _him_ with her.

'Stop it Kate!' she scolded herself while kicking a pebble, 'It's never gonna happen, his feelings may have possibly changed, but not _that_ much.'

She sighed as she continued down the street, what she wouldn't give for her mother to have been the one to die instead of her dad. Maybe then she'd be happy being able to come back home.

'No, not home.' She thought, 'Just where I live.'

By then she'd arrived at the Inn. All the lights were still out so she decided against going in and turned her attention back to the stars. As she waited she turned it into a game where she tried to name all the ones that were actually planets and the ones that were actually stars. She'd just reached naming one hundred of them when she saw the lights come on. Checking her watch she saw she'd been naming stars for about an hour. Taking notes of the silhouettes she realized Jim had yet to come downstairs, and more than likely to get up. She went back to her game of naming the planets and the stars, checking every so often to see if Jim had finally gotten ready. After she saw she'd been standing outside for three whole hours she started for the door. She was just about to reach for the handle when it flew open revealing a very rushed Jim looking over his shoulder.

She quickly took a step back to avoid being run over when Jim turned to face her and stopped.

"Still running behind schedule?" she asked smirking.

"Oh shut up." Jim groaned, "Why are you even here?"

"I figured it would be nice to have company while heading to the ship, I've been out here for three hours straight waiting for you." Kate said.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet?" B.E.N. said, "Jimmy, I didn't know you had a…"

"Friend." Both Jim and Kate said.

"We're just friends." Jim clarified.

'Yeah, just friends, all we'll ever be.' Kate mentally added.

"Isn't that the girl you said you couldn't stand?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, well, we figured that there's really no point in continuing to act like toddlers so we decided to start over as friends." Jim said.

"And don't worry; I'll make sure he gets to the ship on time." Kate said checking her watch, "If we leave now we should be able to get to it ten minutes before it leaves, er, nine minutes now."

"Let's just go." Jim said walking around her.

'Rude.' Kate thought.

"Bye everyone!" Kate called waving as she shut the door.

"You know, if you were really out there that long, why didn't you just come in?" Jim asked.

"I was actually about the when you opened the door and almost ran me over." Kate said.

Jim yawned.

"Remind me why we had to be up before sunrise?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Kate asked, "I don't make the schedule, I follow it."

"Whatever." Jim said yawning again, "At least you didn't wake up to a trumpet being blown in your ear by your pet."

"Your pet knows how to play the trumpet?" Kate asked bewildered.

Jim laughed.

"No, Morph, my pet well, Morph, he's a…" he started.

"Shapeshifter, yes, I read about those." Kate said.

She personally found them cute and if her mother were the type to allow pets, she'd defiantly have one as her pet too.

'Why in the galaxy would he name it Morph though? It's like naming a dog, well, Dog.' She thought.

"I got him from Silver five years ago so he was already named Morph." Jim said beating her to her next question.

Kate laughed.

'Well, that explains it.' She thought, 'Jim's more original and smarter than naming a morph, Morph.'

"You know, I'm surprised," she said, "we only agreed to try and be friends yesterday, and yet we've been acting as if we've been friends for years."

"Yeah, I guess we have." Jim said.

"You know, I was always jealous of you at the Academy," Kate admitted surprising herself, "I spent years training to get in and you got in thanks to a mere recommendation."

"Trust me; I had to work hard too." Jim said, "I was Cabin boy on the R.L.S. Legacy, if I hadn't saved everyone from Treasure Planet's self-destruction with my Solar Surfing skills, I highly doubt that even if we'd somehow made it off the planet before it exploded I'd of gotten Caption Amelia's recommendation."

"Cabin boy, eh?" Kate asked smirking.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!" Jim said glaring.

Kate laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't." she said.

'I'll just poke fun at you around anyone who knows.' She mentally added.

"I'm just surprised, guess that's how you became humbler than you were before the Benbow Inn had been burnt to the ground, isn't it?" she said instead.

Jim smirked and rolled his eyes.

The duo continued to talk until they reached the ship and boarded it.

"Told you we'd get here nine minutes before it left." Kate said laughing.

Jim just nodded as they both peered over the side of the ship.

"Looks like the sun's finally coming up." Jim said.

"I'm glad I'm out here," Kate said, "the sunrise is the reason I'm always up early, when you live with my mom, you very rarely find a way to be calm and feel at peace, sunrise and sunset are the only times I can feel that way when I'm here."

She wasn't sure why she said that it was one of her deepest secrets, she didn't want people to know about her passion, they'd probably find her soft, or make fun of her.

Jim looked at her a bit shocked.

"I guess that sounds stupid though." Kate said noticing.

"No, not at all." Jim said, "I'm surprised you said that though, I assumed you'd be the only one who didn't dislike her, almost every time she'd leave the inn either me, my mom, or Delbert would say that we'd love to just throw her off a cliff."

"Delbert, my mom, or I." Kate corrected.

Jim laughed and gave her a slight shove.

"Really?" Jim asked, "You're correcting my grammar now?"

Kate laughed as she turned to face him.

"Would I be me if I didn't?" she asked.

"No, I guess… not." Jim said staring.

"I-I'm just gonna go look around the ship." Jim said quickly excusing himself.

"Okay..." Kate said as he walked away.

'What was that about?' she wondered, 'He couldn't possibly, could he? No, of course not, it's Jim for crying out loud.'

Sighing she turned back to watching the sunrise.

* * *

Kate glanced around at the audience as she stood in line to receive her badge. She wasn't sure if she should be hoping to see her mother, or not. Either one was lose-lose. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Jim looking at her. She turned and smiled at him and he smiled back before breaking eye contact. She noticed him scanning the audience as well and tried to follow his gaze. She giggled when she noticed that Sarah, Delbert, and Silver were shushing B.E.N. and realized Jim must have been looking for them.

She had to straighten up just then as the Ceremony started.

* * *

"Now, normally we only have one Cadet to award Top Rank to; however, this year's group had two who tied for Top Rank as well as for Most Outstanding Performance." Caption Amelia said.

'Why do I get the feeling it's going to be Jim and I?' Kate wondered.

"One of which is greatly amazing to have received Top Rank." Caption Amelia said shooting a glare at the lineup, and Kate knew it was meant for Jim.

She forced herself not to laugh. Jim had hardly followed the rules when he first got to the Academy, and it was rare he didn't cut it close to arriving on time, there were only three times he was actually late, but he did often arrive just before class would start, hence why she'd woken him up this morning, though she was pretty sure he wasn't going to be grateful or forgive her for sneaking into his room and dumping a bucket of ice water on him anytime soon.

"Those two Cadets are Mr. Jim Hawkins and Ms. Kate Myers." Caption Amelia announced.

'Yup, I was right.' Kate thought.

The entire audience cheered, but no one was cheering harder than Jim's mother and friends, Kate could hear them above everyone else.

'I wish I had a group cheering me on.' She thought sadly.

"Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Myers, please step forward to receive your badges." Caption Amelia said.

Jim and Kate stepped forward and received their badges before stepping back in line.

* * *

The Ceremony lasted another two hours before it was over and everyone was eager to get off the stage.

"Jimmy, you were amazing up there!" B.E.N. cried before hugging him. "Come here!"

Jim laughed and hugged him back.

"I told you-you were destined for greatness!" Silver said clapping Jim on the shoulder once B.E.N. finally let go.

"I always knew you could do it Jim." Delbert said.

"I'm so proud of you." Sarah said.

"I told you I'd make you proud, didn't I?" Jim asked.

Kate's heart felt like it was heavy watching the scene, what she wouldn't give to have people doing the same for her.

"Good job Jim." She said looking at the group.

"You too Kate." Jim said turning to face her.

Kate smiled, praying no one noticed she was actually sad.

"So, what now?" she asked, "Are you just going to go back to working at the Inn?"

"For now." Jim said, "After spending five years away from home, I think it's best I spend some time there before heading out into space again."

Kate gave a small smile.

"What about you?" Jim asked.

Kate sighed.

"Go back home and start hating being alive again." She said.

"It's that bad?" Jim asked.

Kate shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but after my dad died, well, I think mom got a couple of screws loose." She said.

Honestly, she was lying, but she didn't want anyone worrying so she put on her tough girl act.

"Well, hang in there, alright?" Jim asked, "Things will get better, you'll see."

"Thanks, Jim." Kate said smiling.

She was hoping her really meant it, Jim had never seemed to care about if she was having a hard time, except maybe when he punched Arron in the face after he asked her out and she found out he was already dating two other girls, but she hadn't told him that personally, but the news had spread like wildfire and Jim probably just punched him for being such a pig.

'I really hope you're right.' Kate thought as she forced herself not to cry.

"No problem." Jim said.

"Mind if I return with you?" Kate asked, "I honestly don't feel like taking the ship back."

She didn't want to spend the trip back alone, well, not alone, but without any friends.

Jim shared a look with the others before nodding.

"Sure." Jim said.

Kate smiled.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you around." Kate said once they landed.

"Hey," Jim said, "stop by the Inn sometime, okay?"

Kate smiled.

"Sure, well see ya." She said.

Kate frowned as she walked away; she was dreading to return to her house. Her mom would no doubt go straight to making her miserable.

* * *

"Mom, I'm back." Kate called walking in, "I graduated top of my class, well, I tied with Jim, but I still was at the top of my class!"

Her mother glared.

"Well, that's nice and all, but it's clear they didn't teach you anything useful." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"You'd think they'd teach you to be respectful instead of rude." Mrs. Myers said.

Kate forced herself to keep calm and composed.

"So, I've decided, you're going anywhere except this planet until you learn to be a proper lady." Mrs. Myers finished.

"You can't do that!" Kate cried, "What if I get called on official business!?"

"Well, if that's the case then you can go, but unless that's the case, you aren't leaving my care." Mrs. Myers said.

"It's my life!" Kate cried, "You can't control it! I'm twenty years old!"

Mrs. Myers slapped Kate across the face shocking her.

"You insolent little brat!" Mrs. Myers cried, "You learn to watch your tongue! You're not leaving my care until you learn to be a proper lady or unless you can find someone to marry you. Starting tomorrow you're getting rid of all those unladylike outfits of yours! From now on you're wearing dresses, full-length dresses that reach your ankles or the ground, and you'll get rid of those pirate-like headbands as well!"

Kate bit her lip before running to her room sobbing.

She stared at her cutlass on the wall, how simple would it be just to take it and plunge it through her?

' _Don't throw away your life and future Kate.'_ Her father's voice rang in her head.

Kate nodded and stuffed the stuff her mother wanted her to get rid of into a chest, moved her bed and put the chest in the secret compartment under it before pushing the bed back in place.

Still sobbing she got into bed and tried to go to sleep.

' _Hang in there, alright? Things will get better, you'll see."_ Jim's voice rang in her head as she drifted off to sleep making her smile softly.

* * *

SPH: Poor Kate! I honestly hated giving her this backstory, but it was necessary for the plot, I'll probably write another JimXKate story that gives her a happier one after I finish this story, but until then Kaye's got the worst mother in history. Alright, see you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! I hope you've been enjoying the chapters! Now, I'm gonna throw in a few question in this part of the authors note because I decided that I wouldn't have questions in the last two so I want to get the questions from them out of the way. What was the idea Jim had about why he stared at Kate? Why couldn't he convince himself Kate would be okay? Who is this him Kate wants to be with her when she sails through the stars? What happened the night of the fire? How did it start? How did Kate know about the secret compartment under her bed? Okay, time for the disclaimer! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Weeks Later

* * *

Jim took a sip from his glass, he was on break from helping at the Inn, things had changed since graduation, Silver was now the main chef due to just about every customer loving his cooking, B.E.N. was probably the best waiter ever and often provided some form of comical relief, Sarah took care of housekeeping, while Jim took on the odd jobs as well as taking turns with B.E.N. for checking people in. the Inn was also busier than ever after word of Silver's cooking spread. Jim; however couldn't relax, and not because of the Inn having so many customers. It had been two weeks since he and Kate graduated and Kate had yet to visit. He was starting to worry, from what he remembered about her from the Academy Kate never broke a promise and never took this long.

Just then the doors flew open revealing Mrs. Myers.

Jim groaned and turned away from her, he didn't want to listen to any of her nonsense she always brought.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Myers, is there anything we can do for you?" Sarah asked.

"I heard that your new chef's cooking is the best in the city, I wanted to judge it myself." Mrs. Myers said.

"Oh, of course, please come this way." Sarah said.

She lead her over to a table and motioned for B.E.N. to come over.

"So, how is Kate?" Sarah asked.

"Awful!" Mrs. Myers cried.

Jim looked at her wanting to know what was wrong.

"You'd think that Academy would have taught her discipline and respect, but she's nothing more than a wretched insolent brat! No respect for anyone! She's so unruly and improper!" Mrs. Myers cried.

Jim growled and gripped his glass so hard it shattered while somehow not cutting him or leaving him with shards of glass in his hand.

"Jim!" Sarah yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it!" Jim cried grabbing the broom and dustpan.

"Well, I think I'm getting close to breaking the girl from her wicked ways." Mrs. Myers continued as Jim swept up the glass, "But I don't think I can ever fully cure her of them."

Jim growled as he dumped the glass in the trash.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked.

"Well, when she was eight she murdered her father." Mrs. Myers said, "Set the house on fire and killed him!"

"Shut up!" Jim yelled.

The entire room looked at him.

"Kate would never do that!" Jim yelled, "I know her! She loved her father! She'd never kill him!"

"You watch your mouth boy! You know nothing about that girl!" Mrs. Myers cried.

"I know you make her life so horrible she wishes she didn't exist!" Jim yelled, "I know you're minds stuck in the previous century! I know Kate better than anyone! She'd never kill someone unless necessary!"

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sarah yelled.

Jim just ran out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

"No wonder Kate hates that woman!" Jim cried, "I mean, who does she think she is? Kate would never kill anyone, especially her father! And Kate? Wicked? I know she can be a brat, but she's got a heart of gold!"

"Heart of gold, heart of gold." Morph repeated nodding.

" _I think I'm close to breaking her of her wicked ways."_ Jim said imitating Mrs. Myers, "Oh please! Kate's not wicked nor is she ever gonna be broken."

He ran his hands through his hair and grabbed his solar surfer.

"Come on Morph, I need to get out of here and let off some stream, wanna join me?" he asked.

Morph nodded and flew into his pocket.

Jim climbed on the roof and took off. He flew all around the city sometimes pulling daredevil tricks and avoiding restricted areas. The last thing he needed was to tarnish his new record.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cried as he zoomed through the sky.

He was feeling much better and was ready to head back. Turning around he looked down and spotted a girl with curly reddish-orange hair in the shopping district.

"I know that mop of hair anywhere." He said heading for it.

* * *

Kate sighed as she walked through the street. She'd just finished shopping for groceries and was now heading home. Her mother expected her to have dinner made by the time she got back.

'Thank god this is an ankle length dress or I'd have landed flat on my face multiple times and have to buy more of everything.' She thought as she got shoved by another random person.

"Kate!" Jim's voice cried.

Kate turned around to see Jim holding his solar surfer and making his way over to her.

"Oh, Jim, nice to see you." Kate said.

"Wow, you in a dress for a nonformal occasion, never thought I'd see the day that happened." Jim said.

"Shut up." Kate said.

"What's wrong? I started getting worried when you didn't stop by the Inn." Jim said.

"My mother's controlling my whole life." Kate said, "She's making me act like a proper lady."

"Sorry about that." Jim said.

"She's the worst if I so much as put one toe out of line she makes me act as a servant in my own home or finds some other way to punish me." Kate continued.

"Yeah, she said she was convinced she was close to breaking you and your 'wicked ways' back at the Inn." Jim said.

"Yeah, well I need to get home and make dinner before mom gets home." Kate said.

"Is that why you're here?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Kate said, "why are you here?"

"I needed to let off some steam so I went solar surfing and then I saw you were here." Jim said, "Mind if I walk with you?"

"No, I could use the company." Kate said, "So, why'd you need to let off steam?"

"Well, it was either that or attack your mother for being a bitch and accusing you of murdering your dad by setting the house on fire." Jim said.

"I didn't start that fire," Kate said, "I wasn't even in the room it started in, my parents' bedroom."

"I know," Jim said, "I flipped out and yelled at your mom that you'd never do that, I just couldn't stand by and say nothing while she said that stuff about you."

"Thanks," Kate said, "I highly doubt it will make much difference."

"I wish I knew how to help you get her off your case." Jim said.

"There isn't any way anyone could get me out of this mess." Kate said.

'Not anyway either of us would like.' She mentally added.

"There's got to be some way." Jim said.

"I'm sorry Jim, but there isn't." Kate said stopping outside her house, "I'll see you later."

She went inside trying not to cry as Jim stood outside wishing he could do something for her.

* * *

SPH: Whew! This was fun to write. Poor Jim and Kate neither deserve what they're going through thanks to Mrs. Myers. Alright, question time! Why was Jim so upset with Mrs. Myers if Kate was just a friend? What will Mrs. Myers think of Silver's cooking? Is Jim going to be in trouble for the scene he caused? Will Kate be okay? What punishments does Mrs. Myers give Kate if she steps out of line? Leave a comment and tell me what you guys think! Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Well, I'm on fire tonight! Four chapters in one night! Well, five since I posted Chapter 1 around 12:30 A.M. today, but four chapters almost right after each other? Yup I am on fire! Ahem, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Punished

* * *

Jim huffed as he went back to the Inn. He couldn't believe Mrs. Myers was treating Kate like a slave in her own house. Who exactly did that woman think she was anyway? He huffed as he went back in though is window. When he looked up he saw his mother standing in his room scowling with her arms crossed.

Jim sighed.

"Okay, what's my punishment?" he asked, "I probably deserve it."

"No breaks for three days." Sarah said.

Jim sighed. True he could have gotten worse punishments, but still.

"Quick question, if Mrs. Myers comes back, can I _please_ go to another room?" he asked, "I'm not sure I'll be able to keep from lashing out at her for what she's been doing to Kate."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"I ran into Kate a little bit ago." Jim said, "Mrs. Myers has been forcing her into acting like a 'proper lady' and punishing her if she doesn't get something done within a certain time period or steps out of line. Kate said she either makes her a servant in her own home or finds some other form of punishment."

Sarah sighed.

"I wish I could do something to help her, but Kate said there's nothing anyone can do," Jim continued, "I don't know whether she's telling the truth or is just too stubborn to accept help."

"Fine, if Mrs. Myers is here you can work in a separate room, but you still aren't allowed any breaks for three days." Sarah said.

"Deal." Jim said.

* * *

Kate sighed as she checked the roast, it was still undercooked. She winced as she closed the oven door while the front door slammed. Her mother was back and diner still wasn't done.

"Kate that food had better be cooked." Mrs. Myers said.

"E-everything but the roast is done." Kate said.

"I told you the food was to be done before I got home!" Mrs. Myers yelled, "When I tell you it's to be done by then it's supposed to be done!"

"Roasts take hours to cook though! There's no way!" Kate tried.

"You're going to mop all the floors until I can see my reflection in them, understand?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"But I just did that yesterday!" Kate cried.

Mrs. Myers slapped her across the face.

"You will learn to bite your tongue!" she yelled, "You'll dust the entire house as well."

Kate sighed as she grabbed the mop trying not to cry. She was praying she'd get a mission soon. At least then she'd be free from this nightmare for a bit.

* * *

SPH: Short Chapter is short. Okay, so next chapter is going to be longer, I promise! Question time! Will Jim have to deal with Mrs. Myers coming back to the Inn? How'd Sarah known he'd be getting back when he did? And yes, she actually knew, she hadn't just walked into his room and then waited for him. How does she feel about Kate's predicament? Will Kate get called on a mission and get to escape? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now! Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Yeah, I got nothing, disclaimer time! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Secret Solar Surfing

* * *

Jim sighed as he got up. He was so glad this was his last day of not being able to have breaks, Mrs. Myers had stopped by every day and did nothing but talk about Kate negatively, if she showed up today he was going to work on anything her could upstairs to avoid her and hopefully not have to listen to her complain about Kate.

He felt bad for Kate, he could tell by what Mrs. Myers said she was more miserable than before, she hardly spoke anymore which Mrs. Myers saw as good. He wanted to do _something_ for her, but he knew there was no way Mrs. Myers would let him do anything like that. She'd probably see it as encouraging Kate to go back to the way she'd always been.

As he got up he saw his solar surfer in the corner and got an idea.

He darted over to his desk, grabbed a pen and piece of paper and started writing.

 _Kate,_

 _Meet me outside the Inn at midnight._

 _Jim._

He folded the note and put it in an envelope.

"Morph, hey Morph?" Jim said trying to wake Morph up.

Morph yawned and opened his eyes.

"I know it's early, but I need you to give this to Kate, okay?" Jim asked.

Morph nodded and took the note and flew off.

* * *

Kate woke up to tapping on her window. Groaning she got up and went over. She was surprised to see Morph at her window.

"Morph?" she asked opening her window, "What are you doing here?"

Morph dropped the note in her hands.

Kate frowned as she opened and read it.

"Why does he want to meet me at midnight?" she asked.

Morph shrugged.

"Well thanks, let him know I'll sneak out to see him." Kate said.

Morph nodded and flew back to the Inn.

* * *

Jim was putting his boots on when Morph flew back in his room.

"Did she get it?" Jim asked.

Morph nodded.

"Is she coming?" Jim asked.

Morph nodded again.

Jim smiled before heading downstairs while Morph went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, Mrs. Myers." Sarah said as Mrs. Myers entered the Inn.

Jim quickly darted up the stairs to find some sort of job to do. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything so he decided to help Silver in the kitchen.

"Ow!" he cried cutting himself peeling a potato.

"Having a hard time focusing with all the hags complaining?" Silver asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Jim said, "The way she treats Kate and talks about her, it makes me want to wring her neck."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the reason you're so upset is because you actually like the girl." Silver said.

"Me? Like Kate?" Jim asked, "That's got to be the stupidest thing I've heard all day."

"Not saying you do, but the way you've been acting gives the impression." Silver said.

Jim pretended to gag.

"Oh please, who would like Kate that way?" he asked, "She had to be the most snobby, stuck-up, stubborn, hard-headed, nagging, bratty hot-headed show off in the Academy."

Silver just chuckled and turned back to cooking.

* * *

Kate listened to her surroundings, trying to see if she were in the clear. She could hear her mom snoring and smiled. She could sneak out, but she'd have to run to get to the Inn on time. She lowered a rope she'd made by tying a bunch of her dresses together and climbed down. Once her feet were on the ground she took off in the direction of the Benbow Inn.

* * *

Jim sat on the roof while keeping a lookout for Kate. It was three minutes to Midnight and he was starting to worry, after all, she was never late. He soon spotted her running over and jumped down.

"You made it." Jim said.

"Yeah," Kate said bending over and panting, "Why'd you wanna meet?"

"Well, I felt you could use some cheering up, so I came up with a way to get your mind off of your problems and have some fun." Jim said.

Kate looked at him.

"You ever Solar surfed?" Jim asked showing her his.

"Well, no." Kate said.

"Well, I figured I'd take you solar surfing." Jim said.

Kate stared at him.

"Look, I'll be the one controlling it; you just hang onto me, okay?" Jim asked.

Kate bit her lip but nodded.

"Okay," Jim said turning it on and putting the sail up, "let's go."

He held his hand out to Kate who took it and helped her on the solar surfer.

"Okay, hang on tight." He said.

Kate nodded and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Jim made it take off. Kate closed her eyes and held on tighter.

"Kate, it's okay, you can open your eyes." Jim said turning to face her.

Slowly Kate opened her eyes and was in awe of the sight.

"Is it always like this?" she asked.

"Well, if you mean fun and amazing, then yes, it is." Jim said.

Kate giggled.

"No, well, yes, but no. I meant the view." She said.

"Yeah, it's almost always like this." Jim said, "I didn't solar surf at night much because it can be hard to see, but I always loved the view."

Kate nodded.

"Wanna go faster?" Jim asked.

Kate bit her lip.

"Yeah, yeah, let's speed up." She said.

Jim nodded and made it go faster.

Kate gave a small yelp but soon laughed.

"Want me to drop you off at your house?" Jim asked after a while.

"Sure." Kate said.

Jim nodded and landed them in Kate's yard.

"Hey, thanks, I needed that." Kate said, "We should do it again sometime."

Jim nodded.

"It was pretty fun." He agreed.

"Well, I'll see you around, okay? Kate asked.

"Yeah, see you around." Jim said. He watched Kate climb back up the makeshift rope and back into her room before going home himself and going to bed.

* * *

SPH: Whew, well, this was fun. So, some people may notice that this is similar to the Romantic Flight in How To Train Your Dragon, and I'm going to be one hundred perfect honest, I did not notice that until I had Jim ask Kate if she wanted him to take her home. Also, I know that it's possible that solar surfing was a skill taught at the Academy, but as Caption Amelia says that Jim's solar surfing was "Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective" I don't think it's an actually required skill or one taught there so that's why Kate doesn't know how to solar surf. Another thing, I know I never had a scene where Kate met morph, but since he was with Jim when he went solar surfing, that's when she got to meet Morph. Okay, question time! Is Silver right and Jim likes Kate, but doesn't want to admit it? Will Jim and Kate go solar surfing more often? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Still got nothing. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Kate's Plan

* * *

Jim and Kate's secret solar surfing continued for about six weeks before the effects of staying up so late started getting to them making them stop. Both had consequences for it, but Kate's were the worst.

After three days Kate snuck out to go solar surfing again.

"Glad you made it." Jim said.

"Glad to have made it." Kate said, "You need to teach me how to fly one of these."

"Don't worry, I will." Jim said, "Hey, you're not wearing a dress this time."

It was true; instead of wearing a dress Kate now sported a blouse and the pants from her uniform.

"I decided to wear something more fit for solar surfing." Kate said, "Besides, I highly doubt my mom will find out."

Jim nodded.

"Let's go then." He said.

Kate nodded and got on the surfer.

"So, want me to drop you off again?" Jim asked.

"Yes, but first, can you take me somewhere with decent lighting?" Kate asked.

"Uh, sure, why?" Jim asked.

"I'll explain when we get there." Kate said.

Jim nodded and flew her to the Inn, stopping outside his window before turning on his light.

"Now what's going on?" Jim asked.

Kate turned around and lifted the back of her blouse revealing three bruises going across her back.

Jim covered his mouth as he stared in horror. The bruises had to be at least three days old.

"It's gone from bossing to beating." Kate said pulling her shirt back in place.

"W-when?" he asked.

"Last time we went solar surfing." Kate said.

"Okay, that's it." Jim said, "I'm getting you out of there."

"Jim, there's no possible way!" Kate said.

"I'll find one." Jim said, "Kate, you're my friend, I can't just stand by and let this happen."

Kate nodded and wiped away tears before hugging him.

Jim was caught off guard, but hugged her back, careful not to touch the bruises.

"Okay, let's get you home." He said.

Kate nodded sadly.

"I promise, I'll get you out of this." Jim said as they landed.

"Thank you." Kate said blushing some and grateful it was too dark to notice.

"No problem." Jim said.

Kate nodded and climbed back into her room while Jim went back to the Inn.

* * *

Jim took a deep breath before knocking on Mrs. Myers front door. He honestly had no idea of what he was going to say or do to convince Mrs. Myers to leave Kate alone, but he had to try.

Mrs. Myers soon opened the door.

"What exactly do you want?" she asked.

"I came to check on Kate." Jim said, "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Who?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"Kate, your daughter." Jim said.

"I don't have a daughter." Mrs. Myers said.

"Yes, you do! You complain about her every time you come to Benbow Inn!" Jim said.

"You must have the wrong address; now leave before I call the police." Mrs. Myers said before slamming the door in Jim's face.

Morph flew out of Jim's pocket and gave him a sad look.

Jim sighed and walked away. He hadn't gotten far when he got hit by a paper airplane that said open me. Jim frowned and unfolded it to find a message written.

 _Meet me in the market at four_

 _~ Kate_

Jim turned to see Kate standing at her window looking at him. He nodded before continuing back to the Inn.

* * *

Jim scanned the crowd for Kate, it was almost four and he still had yet to see her. She hadn't said where in the market so she was probably looking for him and regretting not giving a specific location.

"Jim." Kate's voice hissed.

Jim turned to see Kate not too far away from him.

"Kate." Jim said walking over.

"Look, I don't have enough time to explain, there's only one way my mom will let me off the hook and you're not gonna like it. I can't stay much longer if my mom finds out I snuck away from her I'm gonna be in big trouble." Kate said. She handed Jim an envelope. "Don't open it until you get back to the Inn, it has the entire plan in it."

Jim nodded.

"Thank you." Kate said before turning and darting off.

* * *

Jim sighed as he sat down at a table in the Inn. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Kate's plan to get away from her mother." Jim said, "I promised her I'd help get her out of the mess she was living in, her mom went from having her as a servant to beating her. She told me and showed me the bruises on her back. I can't just do nothing."

"Have you tried anything yet?" Sarah asked as Silver, B.E.N., Delbert, and Amelia came over.

"I tried asking Mrs. Myers about Kate, but she kept saying Kate wasn't her daughter, that she didn't have one, and that I must have had the wrong house." Jim said, "I had to meet Kate in secret at the market just for her to give this to me. She said there's only one way for her mom to stop and that I wouldn't like it."

"I'm guessing the plan is inside the envelope then." Sarah said.

"Yeah, she said not to open it until I got here." Jim said, "With how busy we were today I didn't have a chance."

"Well, I think you best open it." Silver said.

Jim nodded and opened the envelope before pulling out a letter.

 _Jim,_

 _I know you said you want to help get me away from my mother, but there's only one way to do so, she told me once I got back from the Graduation Ceremony. She said the only ways I was ever getting out of living with her were if I either started acting like a proper lady or if I were to find someone to marry me. I know it's the last thing either of us wants, but it's the only way for me to escape her. Jim, you're gonna have to marry me._

* * *

SPH: Dun, dun, dah! Okay, so you probably saw this coming since it was in the description, but still. Okay, so this is only part of the letter, the next chapter will have the whole letter in it. I honestly don't have any questions for you guys right now so, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Again, got nothing. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: I owe her this.

* * *

 _Jim,_

 _I know you said you want to help get me away from my mother, but there's only one way to do so, she told me once I got back from the Graduation Ceremony. She said the only ways I was ever getting out of living with her were if I either started acting like a proper lady or if I were to find someone to marry me. I know it's the last thing either of us wants, but it's the only way for me to escape her. Jim, you're gonna have to marry me._

 _Believe me, I wish there was another way, but my mom's well, my mom. Look, I know it's a lot to ask, and I fully understand if you can't go through with it, I'm not sure I could if I were in your place._

 _If you decide to go through with this plan then you need to know, my mom's gonna want proof that you really want to marry me, proof we've, well, not exactly dated, but she'll need proof of your feelings to put it simply. I already have that part planned out though, I need you to write 'love letters' to me, ones written while at the Academy, roughly three or four years' worth, and you'll need to send them one at a time so I can write replies, she'll want us both to have them. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's the only way I'll be able to get away from her. Please, have Morph bring me a note saying what your answer is._

 _~ Kate_

Jim stared at the letter. He was glad he was sitting down because he felt light-headed. He could hardly believe her plan. He placed a hand on his head trying to clear his mind.

"Don't worry Jim; I'm sure we can find an alternative." Delbert said.

"Yes, it would be unprofessional to go along with this idea." Caption Amelia said.

'Of course, that's her protest.' Jim thought.

"Jim," Sarah said, "you clearly care about her, but almost every time she was here you'd get into some sort of disagreement."

"Well, I think it's a sweet idea, but I do agree if it's not what you want you shouldn't do it." B.E.N. said.

Jim was pretty sure he'd said that either because everyone else was saying to find another way, or he just wasn't saying that if it wouldn't make him happy but rather miserable he shouldn't go through with it.

"Well Jimbo, this is entirely up to you." Silver said.

"No," Jim said, "Kate's right, it's her mother we're talking about, there's no other way. Plus, she was right, if she hadn't pulled me out of the line of fire, I'd be dead. She saved my life, now it's my turn to save her from her abusive one, I owe her that much."

"There's nothing we can do to talk you out of this, is there?" Sarah asked.

Jim shook his head.

"Nope, but one thing's for sure, she's gonna owe me big time, and I highly doubt she's ever gonna find a way to make it up to me." He said.

He turned around and started walking out of the room.

"Come on Morph." Jim said heading upstairs.

Morph excitedly followed.

"And this is why I was trying to talk him out of it," Sarah said once he left, "I'm worried the marriage will turn out like me and his fathers. Honestly, if I knew where he lived I'd be sending him divorce papers by now."

* * *

Jim bit his lip as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him. He had no idea what to write and it was driving him nuts. He had to get this done so he could save Kate, which wasn't helping him any. He sighed and decided to just start writing.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I'm really bad at saying this, and probably worse at writing it, but, I really, really like you. I just wanted to let you know. I know you like Arron, so, I hope things work out for you._

 _Jim_

"What you think Morph?" Jim asked, "Good for a first letter?"

Morph looked at it and nodded.

"Alright," Jim said putting it in an envelope, "go take it to Kate."

Morph nodded and took the letter.

* * *

Kate bit her lip as she looked out her window. She wasn't sure what was taking Jim so long to reply, if he didn't want to go along with the plan all he had to do was send Morph with a note saying no.

She started to turn to go to bed when she spotted a pink blob with a letter coming towards her.

"Morph!" she said excitedly.

Morph handed her the envelope and she opened it pulling out a short 'love letter' and a small note reading 'you owe me big time'.

Kate smiled and wrote Jim back a letter, along with a note promising she'd make it up to him before giving them to Morph and sending him back home.

The two continued to write letters back and forth all night, somehow managing to write four years' worth of letters that same night. By the time they were done poor Morph couldn't even float he was so tired.

"You get some rest Morph, you need it." Jim said crumpling a few letters and putting them in a shoebox to make them appear older than they actually were.

Morph was more than happy to oblige.

Jim sighed and put on his best outfit that _wasn't_ his uniform before heading out.

* * *

Kate hummed as she sat in her room watching out her window. She waiting for Jim, she wanted to be ready when her mom would call her down. She soon spotted Jim and rushed to get ready throwing on a red ankle length dress that had white lace on the sleeves and a gray sash, one of her nicer dresses, but not one of her best.

* * *

Jim gulped as he stood outside the front door. He never pictured when he'd propose to a girl it would be like this, nor did he ever picture it being a girl he wasn't in love with, but it was the only way to save Kate so he was willing to do it.

"Now or never." He whispered before knocking.

Once again Mrs. Myers answered.

"I told you, there's no Kate here." She said.

"Yes, there is." Jim said, "I need to speak to you both."'

Mrs. Myers tried to close the door, but Jim stopped it with his foot.

"I want to ask you for Kate's hand in marriage." Jim said.

* * *

SPH: Still got nothing. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Still got nothen, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Proposal and Moving into the Benbow Inn

* * *

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"I want to marry Kate." Jim said, "I love her." A small part of his felt nauseous, but he pushed it away. "That's why I got so upset every time you spoke badly of her." He continued.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"We've been writing to each other for years." Jim said, "Here, I have the letters."

He reached into his bag and pulled out the shoe box and showed her the letters.

"This one has her address, I didn't come back yesterday because I wanted to make sure I had the right one." He continued handing her a letter.

"It's defiantly her sloppy handwriting. Katherine!" Mrs. Myers called.

Jim bit his lip trying not to laugh or ask who she was calling. He knew it was Kate, but he didn't know her real name was Katherine.

"Yes, mother?" Kate asked coming down the stairs.

"He says he's been writing to you for years, he has letters you seemingly wrote him, do you have letters he wrote you?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"Of course, I'll go get them." Kate said darting back up the stairs before returning with the letters.

She handed them to Mrs. Myers who began to read each one from them. She was about six months in when she found three particularly interesting ones.

 _Dear Jim,_

 _I can't believe that pig, Arron! He asked me out today, but I found out he's dating two other girls right now! I don't think I've ever cried so hard in my life. Why couldn't he be more like you? Kind, caring, friendly? You're always there for me, even though we can't seem to go five minutes without arguing over something. I just wish this didn't hurt so badly._

 _~ Sincerely, Kate._

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I punched that jerk in the face for what he did. I don't know who he thinks he is, but there was no way I could let him get away with hurting you. You're the last person who deserves to be treated like that! I'll never let anyone get away with treating you like that. I know this is a shot in the dark, but do you think you'd like to try being with me a chance? Kate, I love you._

 _Love Jim_

 _Dear Jim,_

 _Thank you, I heard you got in trouble though. Next time, try to avoid using violence to teach them a lesson. Yes, I think I'll try being with you a shot._

 _~ Love Kate_

Mrs. Myers continued you read the letters, noticing by the second years' worth they'd gone from writing dear to dearest.

"Well," she said once she finished reading, "it appears you really do love her. Never thought I'd see the day someone fell in love with this unruly girl, much less ask to marry her."

"So, can I marry her?" Jim asked.

"Of course you can," Mrs. Myers, "I hope she makes a better wife than daughter."

Kate stuck out her tongue at her when she wasn't looking.

Jim smiled and went over to Kate. He looked at her before hugging her making sure to avoid the bruises.

"You still owe me for this." He whispered.

"Don't worry; I'll do just about anything for you since you got me out of this." Kate whispered back closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around him as well.

Mrs. Myers cleared her throat making them blush and let go.

"So, I suppose you'll want her moving into that Inn of your mother and yours, well, I won't allow it." Mrs. Myers said, "Who knows what you'd do there."

Both Jim and Kate's faces turned bright red.

'Did she seriously just imply?' they thought.

"I assure you nothing will happen." Jim said, "I'm not that type of man and until we're married she'll have her own room."

Mrs. Myers just huffed.

"If she's going to marry me, then she might as well get used to living at the Inn." Jim argued.

"Just pack your stuff and get out Katherine." Mrs. Myers said.

"Of course." Kate said.

"Want me to help?" Jim asked.

"I think I'm good." Kate said.

While she could use an extra hand, she didn't want him to see her underwear, even if he was going to be her husband soon.

"If you need a hand just come get me, okay?" Jim asked.

Kate nodded before heading upstairs.

* * *

Kate grunted as she pulled the chest out of the secret compartment. There was still plenty of room in it so she could easily fit most of her stuff in it.

'Better pack my underwear first, that way I can have Jim come up here and help me with this stuff.' She thought packing them.

She placed her dresses and uniform on top before packing some of her heavier stuff. She heard her door creak open and huffed.

"You sure you don't want some help?" Jim asked from the doorway.

"Fine, just help me with the heavier stuff." Kate said frowning.

Jim chuckled and helped her pack.

* * *

"Be glad Delbert let me barrow Delilah and his wagon or we'd have a hard time getting this to the Inn." Jim said as Kate closed the trunk.

"I'm just glad to be getting out of this nightmare." Kate said, "And that I'm gonna be with you now."

Jim stared at her.

"I'll finally be living with people who care about me." Kate continued.

Jim mentally sighed with relief. For a moment she thought she'd meant something different.

"Well, you ready?" he asked.

Kate nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." She said.

* * *

Jim grunted as he put the chest in the back of the wagon.

"Come on, let's go home." He said helping Kate up.

Kate nodded.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this." Jim said, "I mean, you probably liked someone else and…"

"No, there wasn't anyone." Kate said.

"Well, I guess in a way, that's good, right?" Jim asked.

Kate looked at him confused.

"If you didn't like anyone, then this isn't taking away your shot with them." Jim clarified.

Kate giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. She sighed. "You know anytime my mom's around we'll have act like we're in love."

"Yeah, I know, not something I'm looking forward to." Jim said.

"Me neither." Kate said sighing.

"You know, I always imagined marrying someone I loved," Jim said, "I guess everyone does though."

"Not my mom," Kate said, "she only married my dad because he had lots of money, but my dad loved her, and he loved me. I think the only reason my mom wanted me to marry someone I love is because that's what my dad wanted, she may have married my dad for the money, but, over the years she grew to love him."

Jim avoided eye contact.

"Maybe as time goes by we'll grow to actually love each other." Kate said softly.

Jim looked at her for a moment before turning his attention back to steering.

"You know, now I can teach you how to solar surf." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kate said. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Jim making him blush.

"Uhm, Kate, kinda uncomfortable here." He said.

"Oh, sorry." Kate said letting go.

"I-it's fine." Jim said, "Just, not while I'm driving, okay?"

"Sure." Kate said.

"Oh, I made sure mom cleared a room for you while you're at the Inn, before the wedding I mean." Jim said.

Kate nodded.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

"Okay, watch your step." Jim said helping Kate down.

Once both her feet were on the ground she hugged Jim again.

"I can't thank you enough for this." She said trying not to cry.

Jim was a bit shocked but hugged her back.

"I couldn't just leave you there." He said.

Kate nodded.

"Come on," Jim said letting go, "let's get you settled in."

Kate let go and nodded.

"Oh, and just a heads up, B.E.N.'s a hugger." Jim said, "Don't be surprised if he just randomly hugs you, he's also pretty emotional."

Kate laughed.

"Thanks for the warning." She said helping Jim unload her chest.

Jim nodded and helped her carry it into the Inn.

"Oh, hello Jimmy!" B.E.N. called across the room before heading over to the two.

"Jimmy?" Kate whispered giggling.

"Hey B.E.N.." Jim said.

"Oh, you must be the girl Jimmy's gonna marry!" B.E.N. cried spotting Kate.

Jim was extremely glad no one was around; he didn't want the whole Inn knowing.

"Yeah, please don't hug her, her back's hurt." He said.

"No hugging got it!" B.E.N. said.

Kate giggled.

"Nice to meet you B.E.N., I'm Kate." She said.

"Good to finally meet you Katie!" B.E.N. said shaking her hand excitedly.

"Kate." Kate corrected.

"You're gonna have to get used to him calling you that," Jim said trying not to laugh, "I gave up on trying to get him to stop calling me Jimmy a good while ago, I think it has something to do with his programming or maybe the fact he was alone on Treasure Planet for a hundred years."

Kate giggled.

"So long as he doesn't call me Katherine, we should be good." She said.

"You got it, Katie, no calling you Katherine." B.E.N. said.

"Okay, let's get your stuff up to your room." Jim said starting to pick up the chest.

"Oh, let me help." B.E.N. said.

"No, there's fragile stuff in here and I'm pretty sure mom said that you aren't supposed to help carry luggage anymore on the account you always drop it and make a mess." Jim said.

"Right, right." B.E.N. said, "Well, you let me know if there's anything I can do for you Katie!"

"Sure." Kate said bending over to help Jim.

"I've got it." Jim protested as B.E.N. headed off to see if there was anyone he could help.

"Why can't I help?" Kate asked.

"For one thing, it's my job to bring peoples luggage to their rooms when they stay here, and for another, I'm your fiancé." Jim said, "Plus your back's got those bruises which probably bring you pain if you try lifting anything heavy."

Kate smiled and shook her head.

"So, where's my room?" she asked.

"Follow me." Jim said.

* * *

"How much stuff did you pack in this thing?" Jim asked.

"I can help you carry it you know." Kate said.

"No, no, I'm good." Jim said, "Besides, we're almost there."

"You've said that three times already." Kate said.

"It's just a few more doors." Jim said.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Okay and here." Jim said setting down the chest.

Kate giggled.

Jim huffed and pulled out the key to the room and unlocked it.

"One of our best rooms." Jim said opening the door and carrying the chest into the room.

Kate was in awe of the room, it was huge and filled with nice furniture and décor.

"Jim, this, this is amazing!" she cried, "Thank you."

She hugged him again before letting go.

"There's a working bathroom over there." Jim said pointing at a door on the opposite side of the room, "All the rooms have them of course, but."

Kate gave him a quick kiss on the cheek making him stop.

"S-sorry." She said, "I-I dunno why I did that."

"I-it's fine." Jim said shocked.

"Hey, remember how on the way here you said you felt bad about this because there was probably someone else I liked and how I said there wasn't?" Kate asked.

Jim nodded.

"I-I didn't mean there wasn't anyone I liked." Kate said her face red.

She darted into the bathroom with her face in her hands as Jim processed what she'd just said.

'Wait,' he thought, 's-she can't be serious, can she?'

He thought it over; it made a bit more sense. Her pulling him out of the way of that laser just because he was a good spacer hadn't made a whole lot of sense, and her waiting outside the Inn for three whole hours made more sense if she was telling the truth.

'But then, why put she didn't like having to marry me?' he wondered. He came up with two solutions, the first was she didn't want the commitment that came with it and the second being he had to marry her when he didn't feel the same as she did, though, he supposed it could be both.

* * *

'Oh! I can't believe I just told him that!' Kate thought still covering her bright red face in her hands, 'I feel like such an idiot!'

"Kate? You okay?" Jim's voice asked.

"I-I'm fine." Kate said.

"Could you come out for a minute so we can talk?" Jim asked.

Kate slowly stood up and opened the door.

"I-I, I didn't mean to admit that." Kate said avoiding eye contact, "Not when I knew you didn't feel the same."

Jim hugged her.

"Just because I don't feel the same doesn't mean I'm not glad you told me." He said.

Kate was shocked but returned the hug trying not to cry.

"I'd better go get to work." Jim said letting go, "You need anything just…"

"Get you?" Kate asked.

"Or B.E.N., lord knows how much he loves to help people." Jim said smirking.

"Thanks again for doing this," Kate said, "I know you must really be going out of your way."

"Like I said, you're my friend; I couldn't just leave you in that hellhole." Jim said.

Kate nodded.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Jim asked.

"Y-yeah, see you later." Kate said.

* * *

Jim sighed as he closed Kate's door. He was mentally kicking himself for not realizing or noticing how Kate felt sooner. After that incident with Arron Kate had been easier to aggravate and got flustered more easily. He could still remember when he'd heard about what Arron did, he couldn't believe someone could be such a pig, at least not someone who was going into the Navy. The thought had infuriated him so much he'd punched him in the face for being such a pig.

'That's probably when she started to fall for me.' He thought, 'I wish I didn't feel so guilty about this, I'm only doing this to get Kate away from her mom, not because I love her, we both know it, but for her to actually…'

He gave a yelp as he grabbed the railing of the stairs to stop himself from falling. He'd gotten so wrapped up in his thoughts he'd forgotten his surroundings and almost fell down the stairs.

'Focus Jim, focus, you don't time for this.' He thought heading down the stairs.

* * *

"Jim, JIM!" Sarah yelled making Jim look up from sweeping.

"What?" Jim asked.

"You've been sweeping the same spot for ten minutes." Sarah said, "All day you've just been zoning out, and well, you just seem distracted."

"Hard not to be with what's coming up." Jim said.

"What's coming up?" a woman asked.

"Personal family matter that's none of your business." Jim said.

"Jim!" Sarah said.

"Well, it isn't." Jim said.

The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"It's fine Sarah, the boy's right, I shouldn't be poking my nose where it doesn't belong." She said before walking away.

"What was that about?" Kate asked walking into the room.

"Nothing." Jim said.

Kate sighed.

"It's about what's coming up, huh?" she asked.

Jim didn't answer.

"Gonna take that as a yes." Kate said.

She sighed and walked over to Jim.

"Look, I'm no happier than you, but, like you said at graduation, things will get better." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jim smirked.

"Thanks." He said.

"There anything you want me to do to help out?" Kate asked Sarah.

"I think we're good for now Kate, assuming Jim can focus." Sarah said.

"I'm trying!" Jim said.

Kate sighed.

"Why don't I take over Jim's jobs for the day then?" she asked, "If he's having trouble focusing he probably won't be much help."

"Hey!" Jim said, "I'm doing just fine."

"Right, yeah, because if you were your mom wouldn't have said if you can focus." Kate said.

Jim growled and tightened his grip on the broom.

"You know what? Why not?" Sarah said, "I don't really think if Jim keeps working much will get done, so go ahead, take over his jobs for the day."

Jim huffed and handed Kate the broom.

"Hey, at least you can take the rest of the day off, right?" Kate asked.

Jim didn't reply, just headed to his room.

Kate sighed and started sweeping.

* * *

SPH: So, I meant for this to only take place during Jim's proposal, but then I got carried away typing and I didn't feel like copying and pasting everything after to a new document so I just changed the chapter title to fit what's going on. I honestly can't come up with any questions, so this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! I'm back and the only thing I have to say is I hate being sick. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10: First Day at the Inn.

* * *

Jim groaned as he flopped back on his bed.

"Stupid Kate." He said, "I didn't need her to take over my job, or a day off! I was doing just fine."

Morph yawned before flying over and rubbing himself against Jim's cheek.

"Sorry if I woke you Morph." Jim said.

Morph just licked his cheek.

Jim yawned.

"Well, I guess I am a little tired from being up all night." He said lying down, "I guess taking a nap wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Kate bit her lip as she helped Silver in the kitchen.

"Nice of ya to take over Jim's jobs for the day." Silver said.

"He seemed like he needed a day off." Kate said shrugging, "Besides, while it might not make it up to him, I do owe it to him for getting me away from the old hag."

"Ya know, every time your mum would come here, Jim'd do his best to avoid her, but once she'd start talking bad about ya, well, he'd get so mad he couldn't focus, if he was helping me while overhearing her, well, he nearly lost a figure a few times." Silver said.

"Trust me; he'd probably get mad about anything she said." Kate said.

"Well, if that were the case, I highly doubt he'd be able to focus when she wasn't bad mouthing you or ranting about her and how he couldn't figure out who she thought she was every chance he had." Silver said, "I reckon the lad likes ya, but doesn't want to admit it to anyone, not even to himself."

"Don't get my hopes up." Kate said, "It'll be a miracle if that's the case."

"You're in love with him, aren't ya?" Silver ask, "And the only reason you're dreading getting married is because he don't feel the same."

"Not like it matters." Kate said, "The main thing is I'm away from my mother." She sighed. "At least if I marry Jim I don't have to give up my career in the Navy." She added.

"I take it your job means a lot to ya." Silver said.

"It's been my dream since I was a kid," Kate said, "sailing through the stars, helping others, exploring the universe! My dad was the only one who supported my dream, my mom always thought I should act more like a lady." She laughed. "Oh was she pissed when I got accepted into the Academy. I think she was upset she no longer had a daughter to boss around." She frowned. "I was so relieved that I got in. it was the best feeling, not because I was going to get to live my dream, but because it came just in time to save my life."

"What exactly do you mean?" Silver asked.

"I-I'd been planning on killing myself." Kate said, "I'd been considering it for years, I felt like I couldn't handle the pain my mom put me through anymore, the day I got that Acceptance Letter, I'd been planning on stabbing myself with my dad's old cutlass that night, if I hadn't gotten that letter." She started forcing back tears. "When I got back from Graduation, I'd considered it again, but, I heard my dad's voice telling me not to throw away my life and future like I always had, it and Jim's promise things would get better were the only things keeping me going these past couple months."

"Well, glad you chose not to just take your own life," Silver said, "Just like Jim you've got a lot of promise."

"Thanks," Kate said, "please don't tell anyone about that though, especially not Jim."

"My lips are sealed." Silver said nodding.

"You know, a part of the rivalry I had with Jim was because he got to travel to Treasure Planet, I was so jealous he got to have an adventure like that, I mean, he was already on probation for repeatedly breaking the law, normally by solar surfing in restricted areas, actually, I think his probation forbid him from operating a solar craft at all when he went on that adventure." Kate said, "And then the way he was just a huge hot shot natural show off at the Academy, it drove me nuts to the point we were always trying to one-up the other."

"So then, if you don't mind me asking, how'd you fall for him?" Silver asked.

"When he got into a fight with another student, Arron after he'd asked me out that day before I found out he was already dating two other girls." Kate said, "The story spread through the whole Academy like wildfire, and even though I knew Jim hadn't gotten into a fight because he liked me, the fact he got in a fight after that pig had hurt me, well, I just couldn't help but fall for him, no matter how hard I tried to continue to hate him."

"Jim's a good lad, that he is." Silver said.

"I still can't believe he agreed to this." Kate said, "I honestly thought he was gonna do everything to find a different way to get me out of there."

"Well, almost everyone was trying to persuade him to find a different way." Silver said, "I was the only one who wanted to leave the choice up to him."

Kate looked at him.

"I know he keeps saying it's because he's your friend, but I highly doubt that if he saw you as just a friend he'd go along with it, even though he said that you were right and your mother wouldn't let you go any other way." Silver added.

"So, Jim still chose to marry me even when almost everyone was telling him to do otherwise?" Kate asked.

"Aye that he did." Silver said, "Speaking of Jim, why don't you go find him, it's almost lunch."

Kate nodded.

* * *

Kate stared at Jim's door, it was the only place she hadn't checked, but she wasn't sure he'd be happy if she went in, not after the bucket of ice water she'd dumped on him on Graduation Day. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in. she giggled softly when she saw Jim curled up on his side sleeping with Morph on his pillow.

"Jim, Jim wake up." She whispered shaking his shoulder.

Jim groaned.

"Get out of my room Kate." He said not even opening his eyes.

"Hey, come on, it's almost lunch, get up." Kate said.

"Out." Jim repeated.

"I _will_ get another bucket of ice water." Kate said crossing her arms.

Jim groaned and got up.

"You're a brat, you know that right?" he asked glaring at her.

"I've been called worse." Kate said.

"What do you want?" Jim asked rubbing his face to try and wake up.

"Silver told me to go get you since it's almost lunch," Kate said, "guess he figured you'd want something to eat."

Jim chuckled as he stood up.

"He, ah, he also told me that despite everyone trying to talk you out of marrying me so I could get away from the old hag, you still decided to marry me." Kate added, "And, thank you, I know you're probably getting sick of hearing me say that, but I really can't thank you enough for this."

"Yeah, well," Jim started.

"I know, I know, I'm your friend, you couldn't let me continue to go through her torture." Kate said.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guess I don't need to say it anymore, huh?" he asked.

"Nope." Kate said giggling, "Come on."

"So, you have a nice nap?" Kate asked as she and Jim headed down the stairs.

Jim nodded.

"That's good." Kate said. She bit her lip. "You know we need to start on preparations and set a date."

"Don't remind me." Jim said sighing.

"Well we need to start; my mom will have a fit if we don't." Kate said.

"Alright, look, why don't we start tonight once everything's calmed down and there's very little chance of people walking in on it, okay?" Jim asked, "I don't want the whole Inn knowing about it because then it's going to be the whole city."

"Guess you became pretty famous after the trip to Treasure Planet, huh?" Kate asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Jim said laughing.

"Wish it were the same for me," Kate said, "but just because I graduated top of my class along with you doesn't mean everyone's suddenly aware of who I am."

"Hey, B.E.N. hasn't told the whole Inn yet, has he?" Jim asked.

"Not unless he did it while I was getting you so you could eat." Kate said.

Jim sighed with relief.

"Well, let's hope he didn't." he said, "Last thing I want is for the whole place to know before everything's ready."

Kate glanced ahead of her and spotted and all too familiar updo and cringed.

Jim quickly grabbed her hand, his face red.

"Of all the times for her to show up." He muttered.

"How much you willing to bet B.E.N.'s not going to be the one to inform the whole Inn?" Kate hissed.

"I'm not making a bet I'll lose." Jim hissed back.

Kate giggled and Jim wasn't sure she actually found what he said amusing or if she was just acting because her mother was there.

"So, what were you two doing?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"I sent Kate up to fetch Jim," Silver said walking over, "needed help in the kitchen."

Kate nodded.

"That had better be it." Mrs. Myers said.

Both Kate and Jim were struggling to keep their calm.

"Ahem," Silver said, "I still need help back there so if you two don't mind."

"Be right there." Jim and Kate said.

"Is there something you came for mother?" Kate asked gripping Jim's hand harder.

"Well, can't a mother visit her daughter?" Mrs. Myers asked.

"Of course, my apologies." Kate said before letting go of Jim's hand and heading to the kitchen.

Jim followed her.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kate groaned as Jim entered the kitchen, "I swear, the reason she really came is to make sure we didn't do anything. I mean, you heard her this morning, she told me to just pack my stuff and get out!"

"Well, she's been coming every day around lunch as well, so she was probably killing two birds with one stone." Jim said helping Silver pour some soup into bowls.

"I honestly can't believe that woman!" Kate complained, "I swear the only reason she didn't send me off to boarding school or an orphanage was because after my dad died we lost most of our money so all staff we had we could no longer afford so she kept me around to have someone do all the work for her!"

"If that's the case I bet she's glad you're working here instead of just living here." Jim said.

"Doubt it." Kate said as she picked up a tray to deliver an order to a customer.

Jim picked up another one and followed her out.

"So Sarah, what do you think of Jim marrying Kate?" Mrs. Myers asked.

Both Jim and Kate froze as the entire room turned to look at them.

Blushing they delivered the food before heading back into the kitchen.

"Well, I think it's good Jim found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with." Sarah said, "I'm looking forward to seeing them get married."

* * *

"Ugh! Why?" Kate groaned once she was in the kitchen.

"And this is why I told you I wasn't betting on if B.E.N. would be the one to announce it to the whole Inn." Jim said grabbing a perp and looking it over.

"Why'd she have to announce it to the whole Inn though?" Kate asked, "She could have just as easily asked your mom in private!"

"Kate, it's your mother we're talking about." Jim said.

* * *

The entire rest of the day Jim and Kate were congratulated by the guests nonstop.

"Ugh, finally, I don't have to listen to someone congratulating me every ten seconds." Kate said plopping down in a chair.

"I wouldn't relax just yet." Jim said sitting down, "we need to…"

"Start planning everything, I know." Kate said.

"You two want some help?" Sarah asked walking over.

"Yes." Kate and Jim said.

"Well, I think picking a date would be a good start." Sarah said.

"Yeah, but how long do you think it would take to get everything set up?" Jim asked.

"Well, it took about three months for Delbert and Amelia's." Sarah said, "I'd have to say it depends on how elaborate you want it to be."

"Knowing my mom she'll want it to be extremely elaborate." Kate said sighing.

"Well it's your wedding, not hers, so I think she's just going to have to deal with whatever you guys choose." Sarah said.

Kate smiled.

"So, what do you think we should go for?" she asked Jim.

Jim shrugged.

"You don't really care, do you?" Kate asked.

"No, I do, honest." Jim said.

Kate sighed.

"Well, I want your opinion on this." She said, "I mean, you're the one I'm getting married to."

"Well, I, I don't know." Jim said.

He was trying to keep calm and collected, but he was struggling.

"Look, how bout this, let's just work on a color scheme tonight, okay?" Kate asked, "You're clearly having trouble handling the pressure of this."

"Am not." Jim argued.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

Jim sighed.

"Okay, maybe you're right." He said, "Honestly, I think this would be easier if your mom hadn't announced the wedding to the entire Inn."

"Worried that all of Montressor's gonna be expecting it to be this huge, amazing event or something?" Kate asked.

"Well, yeah I mean, you know after the Treasure Planet adventure and I got accepted into the Academy basically everyone knows who I am and tend to gossip about." Jim said, "The fact by tomorrow the entire city will know about the wedding…"

Kate reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, you're not facing this alone." She said, "And who cares what they think? Jim, you never cared before, and you've come so far from the boy I knew before we were accepted into the Academy, you've made a future for yourself, a positive one, but, don't let what others think put so much pressure on you that you end up throwing it away."

Jim looked at her. He gave a soft smile before looking away.

"Thanks…" he said.

"I'm serious." Kate said, "Don't let what others think control you, believe me, it doesn't do any good." She sighed. "It drives you nuts to the point you're so desperate for it to end, you're willing to throw away your life all together just to escape any pain that comes with it."

Jim stared at Kate who was trying not to cry.

"Kate?" he asked.

Kate avoided eye contact.

"Please, stop worrying about what everyone will think," She said, "it won't do you any good."

"What do you mean willing to throw away your life altogether?" Jim asked.

Kate didn't reply.

"Kate, you can tell me." Jim said.

Kate's shoulders shook as she started crying.

"I-I, I used to want to kill myself." Kate said, "I would have if I hadn't received my Acceptance Letter when it did. I almost did when I got back from graduating and my mom told me that if I had to start acting like a proper lady or get married if I wanted to no longer live under her care."

Jim stared at Kate shocked.

"Please…" she whispered, "stop worrying about what others will think."

Jim squeezed her hand.

"As long as you don't try to take your own life, okay?" he asked.

Kate nodded as she tried to stop crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Jim said, "You're here now, you don't have to deal with that anymore."

Kate sniffled.

"Come on, let's work on planning the wedding then head to bed, it's been a long day for us both." Jim said.

Kate nodded.

* * *

"So, definitely royal blue and white?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Kate said nodding.

"Alright, we'll do more tomorrow then." Jim said.

Kate nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you in the morning then." She said.

Jim nodded.

"Good night Kate." He said.

"Night Jim." Kate said before heading upstairs.

"You know," Jim said once Kate was out of earshot, "I didn't think it was possible for me to hate Mrs. Myers any more than I already did, but I was clearly wrong."

"Poor girl, at least she's finally out of that situation." Sarah said.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed." Jim said, "Night mom."

"Good night Jim." Sarah said as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

SPH: Whew! This took almost all day to finish! I honestly have nothing for questions, so this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story! Since I'm back to doing classes at college this week, and yes, I'm in college, while no has yet to ask or say I'm bluffing, just clarifying I _am_ in college, anyway since I'm back to having class until we reach the weekend it will take longer to post chapters since I'll be in class, at Anime Club, doing homework, or reading Artemis Fowl for the book club me and my friend Sara started since we're bookworms. Actually, I think Sara said she'll be getting an account on here soon so when she does and I get her username, please check out her stories. Ahem, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11: Kate's Surprise

* * *

Kate sighed as she pushed away some stray hair from her face.

"Well, today's been fun." She said as Jim and Morph came over, "Cleaning up messes, helping Silver in the kitchen, listening to the old hag at lunch."

"Old hag, old hag." Morph said transforming into a mini version of Kate's mother.

"A little uglier." Kate and Jim said.

Morph looked thoughtful for a moment then made the head larger, the makeup more dramatic, and the upd uglier while laughing like a nutcase.

"Pretty close." Kate and Jim said chuckling.

"You know, we've been saying the exact same thing at the exact same time for a while now." Kate said going back to sweeping.

Jim laughed as he cleared a table.

"Yeah, well, it's normally just something small, like saying we'll help someone in a minute, or agreeing that your mom's a little uglier than the one Morph changed into." He said.

"Hey, by the way," Kate said, "you've been just, just, vanishing every day when you go on break and then just reappear and scare me in more ways than one. What have you been up to?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing." Jim said vaguely.

Kate placed a hand on her hip.

"Jim." She said her tone hostile.

"Look, it's nothing you need to worry about, I promise." Jim said.

Kate sighed.

"Jim, I just, I just worry." She said, "I know you said…"

"Kate," Jim said, "I'm not, I swear."

Kate sighed.

"Please, just tell me what you've been doing." She said.

Jim sighed.

"I can't," he said, "not yet, but I will tell you when the time's right and I'm sure you'll love it."

Kate sighed.

"I give up." She said setting the broom aside and grabbing the tray from Jim's hands.

She hurriedly cleared the tables before storming into the kitchen. The loud thud coming from it said she'd slammed the tray on a counter.

Jim sighed.

'She's gonna kill me when I don't show up tonight.' He thought walking away.

* * *

'Where is he?' Kate thought as she checked her watch.

"He's still not back yet?" Sarah asked.

"No, and it's half after midnight." Kate said putting the watch away, "If he doesn't show up soon I'm gonna kill him when he finally gets back."

They heard the front door creak open and moved to see Jim sneaking back in.

"James Pleiades Hawkins where have you been?" Sarah asked.

Jim winced and turned to face them.

"Uh," he said before nervously laughing. He cleared his throat. "Kate, remember our conversation earlier today?" he asked.

"The one about you disappearing and how you for some reason couldn't tell me why?" Kate asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that one." Jim said.

"What, you finally able to tell me?" Kate asked.

"More like finally able to show you, come on." Jim said opening the door.

Kate hesitated, but she and Sarah followed Jim outside and to the back of the Inn where Jim pulled the tarp off of a solar surfer.

"I told I'd teach you to solar surf, figured you might as well have your own solar surfer." Jim said.

Kate gasped.

"Did you actually make this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you later today, when it was daylight." Jim said rubbing the back of his neck.

He almost fell over when Kate suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" Kate cried.

"I-it's not really that big a deal." Jim said glad that it was too dark to see he was blushing.

"Are you kidding?" Kate asked, "You handmade this for me! You could have just as easily bought one!"

"Well, I mean, uh." Jim stuttered.

"So, how exactly do I fly this?" Kate asked letting go.

"Why don't I show you when you're less likely to crash it?" Jim asked, "Showing you while it's dark out just spells disaster."

Kate giggled.

"You're probably right." She said.

She hugged him again.

"Thank you." She said again.

Jim hesitated but hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He said.

Sarah cleared her throat.

"Well, it is late, so I think all of us should head to bed." She said, "Busy day tomorrow."

"Every day's busy." Jim muttered rolling his eyes.

Kate giggled as she let go.

"Yeah, but at least we can go solar surfing on breaks." She said.

Jim smiled and shook his head as they headed back inside.

* * *

SPH: Again, short chapter is short. I wanted to do a chapter focusing more on the everyday life at the Benbow Inn, but I also wanted to do a chapter where Jim gives Kate a solar surfer and this one won. Once again, I don't have any questions, so please leave a comment telling me what you thought; it really means a lot to me. Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing out for now. Peace out a keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight.

* * *

Kate laughed as she passed by Jim.

"You're getting the hang of this." Jim called out as he raced to catch up.

"Oh please, it's not that hard!" Kate argued.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Right, or I wouldn't of needed to fix it three times this week." He said.

Kate stuck out her tongue.

"The cliff came out of nowhere! And I-I caught an uplift or something trying to land!" she argued.

"Cliffs don't just come out of nowhere and it wasn't even windy out!" Jim said.

"Whatever, ready to head back?" Kate asked.

"Sure." Jim said smiling.

Kate smirked and made a sharp turn cutting Jim off.

"Hey!" Jim yelled trying not to laugh.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kate called looking over her shoulder smiling clearly not sorry at all.

"Kate!" Jim cried pointing in front of her.

Kate looked and saw that up ahead in the canyon they were flying in there was a rockslide starting.

"Let's turn around and" Jim started.

Kate lowered the sail of the surfer. She'd been practicing for two weeks and was a quick learner, Jim was just paranoid. She could do this.

"Kate don't!" Jim cried sensing what she was planning.

Too late! Kate was already flying amongst the falling rocks.

'She's gonna get herself killed!' Jim thought.

* * *

Kate swerved and spun around the rocks laughing. This wasn't so hard. She had no idea why Jim was so worried.

Just then a large rock hit the engine causing her to fall and spin out of control.

"KATE!" Jim cried racing in after her.

* * *

Kate let out a blood curtailing scream. This was it! She was sure to die! If the fall didn't kill her then surely the falling rocks would bury her, breaking her bones and crushing her organs.

'Why hadn't I listened? Why had I gotten cocky? Jim's been doing this for years! He knew I wasn't ready! He' she thought.

Just then Jim grabbed her arm and pulled her up, making sure the boards overlapped.

'He… caught me…' she thought.

"Hang on." Jim said speeding up.

Kate didn't need to be told twice. She held onto him as tight as she could without causing any damage to his body.

Jim steered his surfer through the rocks making sure to check all directions around him so he could avoid colliding with any rocks. He had a few close calls due to the added weight and fact he couldn't fully predict where the rocks would go or fall from but soon made it out of the area safely.

'He saved me, he really saved me!' Kate thought.

"T-thanks." She said.

Jim didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry." Kate said.

"I'll fix it when we get back." Jim said his tone emotionless.

"J-Jim?" Kate asked.

Jim didn't reply.

'Right, he wouldn't reply, he probably only saved me because he promised to get me out of that hellhole and if he'd let me die, well, it would ruin his reputation.' Kate thought sadly, 'He doesn't actually love me, even when it seems so, it's not. Silver was wrong.'

Jim slowly stopped his surfer behind the Inn and got off, Kate following and getting off hers.

"That rock really did a number on this." Jim said examining it "Should be able to fix it though."

"Hey, thanks for saving me." Kate said.

Jim didn't answer or look at her for that matter.

"Sorry I broke it again." Kate said.

Jim got up and walked away, muttering about seeing if he had the spare parts he needed.

Kate sighed and walked into the Inn trying not to cry.

She didn't see Jim at all the rest of the day, not even when her mother came. When she'd asked Kate where he was she said something broke and he was fixing it, leaving out that it was the solar surfer he made her and that she broke it again.

Kate felt heartbroken and the entire Inn could feel it. A few guests asked if she was alright but she brushed them off, usually acting as if whatever she was doing was harder than usual. She didn't even confide in Sarah, Silver, Delbert, Amelia, or B.E.N. when they asked, she merely went silent and avoided eye contact, or found another job to do. Not even B.E.N.'s hilarious accidents and antics (some of which were on purpose) could make her feel better.

* * *

Jim sighed as he walked back to the Inn finally getting the grease off his hands so his mother wouldn't have a fit. To say he was furious with Kate was a major understatement in the form of it only being half of how he felt. The other half, well, it was one part fear and one part he refused to tell himself, much less let himself believe.

"Hey, Jim." Kate said as he walked in.

'Right, planning.' Jim thought as he groaned.

"Jim…" Kate said sighing.

Jim pretended he hadn't heard.

"Will you please just talk to me?" Kate asked, "I know you've been avoiding me!"

Jim was glad it was late or he'd have a swarm of guests asking questions by now.

"Please," Kate said, "I just want to know what's wrong."

"What were you thinking!?" Jim asked, "You could have been killed! You almost got yourself killed! If I hadn't been there you'd be dead by now!"

"You think I don't know that?" Kate cried, "You think I don't regret not listening when you saying to turn around? For thinking I could easily get through that rockslide unharmed when the both of us knew I couldn't?"

"If you knew why'd you do it then?" Jim asked.

"I thought I could do it! I wanted to show you that I _was_ ready to try half the stunts you do!" Kate cried, "I wanted you to stop always trying to stop me if I decided to try something! I got cocky, okay!? I thought I _was_ going to die! I thought I was as good as dead! I didn't expect you to go and save me! At the Academanytimeime I goofed up you'd laugh and say it was my own fault and offer no help at all whatsoever if it was possible for you to help! And it was my own fault I almost died!"

"Stop yelling both of you!" Sarah said, "And try to calm down."

Kate took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said, "I should have listened, you've been solar surfing for years, you know more than I do, you were only trying to keep me safe. I promised I'd make this up to you and I only did the exact opposite. It won't happen again."

Jim sighed.

"Kate," he said, "you have no clue how scared I was, do you?"

"It never occurred to me you'd be scared." Kate said softly.

Jim sighed.

"Kate, I care about you, you're probably the best friend I've ever had." He said, "I was terrified I'd lose you, so please; don't try anything like that again, okay?"

Kate nodded but held back from hugging him.

Jim sighed before smirking.

"Okay, come here." He said opening his arms.

Kate ran over to him, accidentally knocking him over.

"I didn't mean tackle me!" Jim said.

"Didn't mean too!" Kate cried.

Jim laughed as Kate helped him up.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"Aww! Isn't this sweet?" B.E.N. asked.

"Don't tell anyone." Jim and Kate said in unison.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed!" B.E.N. said pretending to zip his mouth shut.

Jim and Kate laughed.

"So, you're not still mad, are you?" Kate asked.

Jim shook his head.

"No, but you do that again and I'm not letting you have your solar surfer back." He said smirking.

Kate laughed.

"If I do that again I'll probably never want to set foot on one ever again." She said.

Just then the sound of thunder roared scaring the group so much that Kate and B.E.N. jumped onto Jim in a comical matter, Kate into his arms and B.E.N. with his arms and legs tightly around his torso.

"Get off." Jim wheezed.

"Sorry." Kate and B.E.N. apologized as B.E.N. let go and Jim helped Kate on her feet.

"Quite a storm bru'n." Silver said walking over, "Been signs of it all day, reckon it'll be one of them one that leaves a lot of debris around. Prob'ly best to keep all shutters closed and lock the doors. Shouldn't have anything left out there either, will prob'ly get blown away by the storm."

"The solar surfers!" Jim and Kate cried.

And just like that they were out the door and rushing to the back of the Inn to bring in their prized possessions.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Done! This felt like it took forever! Okay, so during the solar surfing scene when Jim and Kate are in the canyon Jim tells Kate to turn around and I can already hear tons of you guys saying "why didn't they just fly higher to leave?" and the answer is simple, the area they were in had tons of ledges and cliffs jutting at odd angles which Kate had crashed into a couple of times, Jim was telling her to go back through to a spot where they could safely leave the canyon, plus rockslides can be unpredictable and rocks could have flown in their direction so turning around and going back the way they came would give them a safe distance. Also, Kate's real prized possession is her father's cutlass, the one she wanted to kill herself with, but she also holds the solar surfer Jim made her at about an equal level which is why it says their instead of Jim's prized possession and Kate's solar surfer. Also, I wanted to call this chapter 'First Fight' since it's Jim and Kate's first fight as a couple, but you already had them arguing in chapter 1 and Caption Amelia had said they got into fights a lot so it didn't make much sense. Okay, so I only have one question for you guys. What's the other reason Jim was upset and why wouldn't he admit it or let himself believe it? Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Until next time (later today or tonight) this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	13. Chapter 13

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Happy Halloween everyone! And welcome to spooky chapter thirteen! Okay, not really spooky, at least now on the level I want, but hey, I have to balance making a Halloween chapter with school work so I gave it my best! So, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 13: Kate's Death?

* * *

"KATE!" Jim yelled as Kate lowered the sail of her solar surfer and headed for another rockslide, "KATE! You promised!"

Kate only laughed and sped up.

"KATE!" Jim yelled going after her.

"Oh relax!" Kate called, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Kate! Look out!" Jim yelled.

Kate looked and saw a rock coming straight for her. She tried to dodge it but moved too late. The rock hit the engine completely destroying it.

"KATE!" Jim yelled.

Kate let out a blood curtailing scream as she fell. Rocks repeatedly hit her causing her to wail louder with each hit.

"KATE! Kate hang on!" Jim yelled as he flew into the rockslide.

Jim dove down after Kate dodging rocks as he did so.

Suddenly Kate's sail went up and Jim assumed it was an attempt to slow the fall. Rocks pierced through the sail ripping it into shreds that repeatedly wrapped around Jim's arms and legs making him try to get them off. He'd just removed the final one when he saw Kate crash at the bottom, her legs and left arm bent at unnatural angles.

"Kate!" Jim yelled flying down after her. He quickly landed his surfer and ran to her side. She was covered in blood and was motionless, her groans of pain the only thing showing she was alive. "Kate!" Jim yelled again running to her side. He fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms.

"You should have saved me." Kate said, "You should have caught me. You let me fall."

"No, Kate," Jim said with tears in his eyes.

"But, I forgive you," Kate said her voice raspy. She raised her right arm and placed her hand on the side of Jim's face. "Because… I love you… Jim."

Kate's body went limp and her hand fell leaving a handprint of blood on Jim's face.

"Kate! Kate! Wake up! KATE!" Jim yelled. Tears finally escaped his eyes. "Kate please!" He felt something wet against his skin and looked down to see Kate's blood all over his shirt and pants. He looked at Kate's bloody body to see she was still bleeding despite being dead. "Please…" Jim whispered.

Suddenly something was wrapped around his neck getting tighter and tighter. He tried to find it and rip it away, but only felt open air or his skin. Soon everything started fading black and he could just barely make out Kate's body.

Then he could finally breathe again and the clarity of his vision restored.

" _Wake up Jim."_ Kate's voice said.

Jim glanced at Kate's corpse in his arms.

" _Wake up."_ She repeated.

Jim stared at her, had Kate just pulled an unfunny joke and pretended to die? No, her body was still limp and cold. Her eyes were lifeless and they didn't even reflect light.

Kate's corpse suddenly reached out her arms and grabbed him by the shoulder before shaking him.

" _Wake! Up! Jim!"_ she said with each shake.

Jim was in shock and fear staring at the living corpse.

" _Goddamit Jim wake up!"_ Kate's corpse yelled.

* * *

Jim felt ice cold water being dumped on him and bolted upright in his bed. He glanced around his room panting.

"That must have been one heck of a nightmare for you to have come close to being strangled by your blanket." Kate's voice said.

Jim turned to see Kate standing by his bed holding a bucket with Morph on her shoulder.

"Y-you don't know the half of it." Jim said sighing with relief.

It was a dream, just a dream. Kate was standing by him alive, well, and uninjured.

Jim resisted the urge to jump out of bed and hug her. He'd been so scared; he was terrified he'd lost her. He forced back tears as he looked at her; he was so relieved she was safe and not dead.

"Morph tried to get the blanket away from your neck, but couldn't so he came and got me." Kate said, "You're lucky he did or you'd be dead. You'd even broken out in a sweat."

Jim looked at Morph and smiled.

"I know you're probably not happy about me dumping another bucket of ice water on you but," Kate started.

"No, it's fine." Jim said, "I'm actually glad you woke me up."

Kate smiled, then she frowned.

"Hey, Jim?" she asked, "Remember that one awful teacher from the Academy that everyone including teachers called Ironbeard?"

"Yeah, why?" Jim asked.

"There was news on him, but, it's best you hear it from Caption Amelia, so take a shower and get changed, okay?" Kate asked.

Jim nodded.

Kate smiled and left the room closing the door behind her.

Jim gave another sigh of relief as he got out of bed. That was the worst dream he'd ever had, he could still hear the words Kate had said before she died in it echoing in his head. The dream had him so freaked out his legs nearly gave out from under him as he stood up and buckled with almost every step.

'Just a bad dream,' he thought, 'Kate's here, she's safe, she's not dead and I'll see her once I'm done changing.'

Still, he couldn't shake away the memory of the dream, nor the fact that had he not reacted when he did it could have been a reality.

* * *

SPH: Whew! Okay, this took all afternoon and evening to do, mostly because I had classes and then studied with my friend Casandra for out permit tests. Anyway, I really wanted to do a Halloween chapter since today's Halloween and I thought what better way to do one for this particular story than have Jim have a nightmare about Kate dying? I hope this chapter was spooky and scary enough for you. Question time! Why was Jim so worked up over Kate's death in his dream to the point of crying? Does he have some secret feelings? Why'd Morph get Kate specifically? And what could Kate possibly know about their old teacher that Caption Amelia's the one more suited to tell him? Well, this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Happy Halloween! Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my Halloween chapter! I know my friend Bri did! Also, I know I've posted a couple chapters quickly and that's because I've been working on them during breaks, lunch, dinner, and I've had a couple of afternoons with classes being canceled; however, that probably won't continue for long because the second half of the term is coming up and that means I'm gonna be crazy busy. On the bright side, after December 15 when this term ends, I won't have classes til May so all winter you'll be getting chapters like crazy! Okay, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 14: News and the Storm

* * *

Jim sighed as he walked downstairs brushing his wet hair away from his face.

"Okay, what's so important Kate couldn't tell me?" he asked walking over to the others.

"I believe you remember your one teacher from your first year at the Academy…" Caption Amelia started.

"Yeah, the one everyone called Ironbeard, Kate told me this was about him." Jim said.

Caption Amelia nodded.

"Yes, and if I remember that on the last day of your first year you got into a fight with him over a written aisgnment." She continued.

"In my defense, the policy for it was if we had answers marked wrong we could correct them for a higher grade and after correcting a paper that had been a B plus it went down to a C." Jim said.

"Yes, I remember you stating he must have lacked common logic for any functioning adult because of that." Caption Amelia said, "I also remember Ms. Myers telling me she'd watched the whole thing and that he'd been making threatening gestures before he noticed her and after which he ended up in tears over the fight."

Silver held back a laugh.

"Although, I believe had you known what he would do recently you'd have just accepted the grade." Caption Amelia said.

"Really?" Jim asked, "Why?"

"As you remember during your third year he had switched to a different Academy." Caption Amelia said.

"Yeah, almost everyone was finding some way to celebrate, well, student wise." Jim said.

Sarah shot Jim a disapproving glare.

"What? Seriously if you'd met him or attended at least one of his classes you'd probably do the same." Jim said.

Caption Amelia cleared her throat.

"May I continue?" she asked.

Sarah and Jim nodded.

"As I was saying, during your third year he switched to a different Academy on a different world." Caption Amelia said, "But, just today we received very unfortunate news regarding the Academy and your former teacher, very unsettling as well."

"What?" Jim asked.

"Earlier today he had murdered one of his students in the Academy, fled to a different world and then killed himself when law officials were able to find him." Caption Amelia said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Jim said, "You're saying that four years ago I'd been in a hallway poking a would be murderer with a stick over a paper?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Caption Amelia said, "What's worse is he killed the student over the same situation."

Jim's face went white.

"I believe the only reason he hadn't done the same to you was because Ms. Myers would have been a witness to the murder." Caption Amelia said.

Jim looked at Kate.

"And you couldn't tell me this why?" he asked.

"Because I figured you'd think I was joking." Kate said.

" _Why_ would _anyone_ , especially you joke about this?" Jim asked, "You once broke a guy's hand at the Academy because he'd told you an unfunny joke!"

Kate rubbed the back of her neck and giggled nervously.

Lighting flashed outside the window and the power went out making Kate scream.

B.E.N.'s eyes lit up providing some light as he looked around.

"Okay, nobody panic." Delbert said.

"Anyone know how to get the power back on?" Kate asked, "Being reminded of when my mom locked me in the basement for three days straight with no food or water over here."

"Wait, she did that?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, and it freaks me out to no extent." Kate said, "I mean, I haven't had a panic attack since I was ten, but being in total darkness isn't exactly a pleasant experience for me."

Morph transformed into a flashlight and looked around the room.

Kate winced when Morph shined in her eyes.

"Hey, careful!" she said, "Being blinded by light isn't any better."

Morph blew a raspberry and laughed.

"Okay, Morph, come on, let's go find the generator." Jim said.

"On it Jimmy!" B.E.N. said.

"No, I've got it!" Jim said grabbing Morph and making a run for it.

"Uh, anyone have any idea what that was about?" Kate asked.

"Not a clue." B.E.N. said.

"I'm betting it had something to do with almost half of the control wires from the R.L.S Legacy being removed at some point when we were stranded on Treasure Planet." Caption Amelia said.

"Well, guess we just have to wait for a…" Kate started.

Just then the lights flickered back on.

"Well, that was fast." B.E.N. said.

"Who turned the lights back on?" Jim called.

"No one!" Kate replied, "I think we just temporarily lost power."

Then the lights went out again.

"I'll go see what happened." Jim called sounding annoyed.

There were a couple of yelps followed by a large crash coming from the stairs.

"What was that?" Jim called.

"Ow! Angelica get off!" Victoria's voice called.

"Well if Eliza hadn't shoved me…" Angelica started.

"I'm not the one to blame! It's our idiot brother's!" Eliza yelled.

"Not my fault unlike you three I don't have night vision!" Isaac protested.

"It's just Delbert and Caption Amelia's kids!" Kate called.

The lights flickered back on again.

"What are you four doing up?" Delbert asked as he and Caption Amelia helped them to their feet.

"We heard someone scream followed by the lights going on and off." Victoria said brushing off her nightgown.

"Then we heard talking down here and figured that you'd be here and know what was going on." Angelica said.

"Angelica was scared of the storm." Eliza said snickering.

"Was not!" Angelica protested.

The lights went out again but flicked on right away.

"Okay," Jim said walking back over, "hopefully that's the end of the…"

The lights went out again.

"Oh come on!" Jim yelled.

"I honestly don't think there's much we can do regarding the lights." Caption Amelia said.

"What if we completely restart the generator?" Kate asked, "Shut the power completely off for a bit then turn it back on."

"That could work; however with the storm, it's very risky." Delbert said, "It could attract lightning and start a fire."

"And this is the worst storm Montressor has had in years." Sarah said, "It's probably best we all just try to ignore the lights and get some sleep."

"Well, if the lights are still acting up in the morning and the storm's passed, maybe then we should try restarting the whole thing." Kate said yawning.

Jim nodded.

"Sounds good." He said.

* * *

Jim and the others continued to their rooms in a group, Morph and B.E.N. providing light when the power would do out so everyone could make it to their rooms safely and not get the room mixed up with a guest's.

"Okay, finally we reach my room." Kate said yawning, "Why didn't you go to your room when we reached it?"

"I-I wanted to make sure you got here okay." Jim said.

Kate smiled, then frowned.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked, "You look worried, and, well, sad."

Jim looked away avoiding eye contact.

"This is about the dream, isn't it?" Kate asked.

Jim didn't reply, but his face showed he was shocked she'd figured it out.

"It was about earlier, wasn't it?" Kate asked, "What could of happened if you hadn't reacted when you did."

Jim forced back tears but nodded.

Kate sighed.

"Look, why don't you stay in my room tonight?" she asked, "That way you'll know I'm okay and if you start having another bad dream I can get you up, alright?"

Jim nodded slowly while his face turned red. He felt embarrassed that he had to stay in Kate's room overnight like a little kid because he was scared.

'Why do I feel this way?' he thought, 'Why is she suddenly consuming all my thoughts? Why am I so scared I'll lose her?'

"Just don't tell my mom, okay?" Kate asked.

Jim nodded.

"No problem there." He said.

Kate nodded before going in her room.

"Good night." She said crawling into bed.

"Good night." Jim said.

* * *

SPH: And done! I was inspired to write this chapter, namely Jim's incident with Ironbeard, who was supposed to be the antagonist of Treasure Planet 2 (I just had to use him, sorry) by the My Teacher Murdered Someone video by Rebeca Pharm on her YouTube Chanel Let Me Explain Studios. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am too tired to ask questions so this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! So, yeah, my mind's kinda running on empty for the authors note part so I'm just gonna do the disclaimer. I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, they belong to Disney. I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 15: After the Storm/Secret Past?

* * *

Jim groaned as he opened his eyes. He could feel his arms wrapped around something, or rather, someone. Blinking he realized that he was holding onto Kate and that they were both on her bed. Kate's soft, but steady breathing was the only thing telling him she was alive.

'Right, I had that stupid dream three more times and Kate ended dragging me over here, had me lay down and then told me to hold onto her so I'd hopefully stop waking her up.' He thought embarrassed, 'Guess it worked though.'

He tried to get up, but his right arm was pinned down by Kate's body and he couldn't move it at all, he'd lost all feeling in it.

"Kate," he whispered, "Kate, get up."

Kate groaned and subconsciously tried to swat him, luckily he managed to avoid it.

'And now I know why Kate was moved to a single dorm.' Jim thought, 'How do I get her up without nearly getting killed?' An idea struck him and he smirked deviously. 'She'll probably hate me for this, but if it'll get her off my arm…' he thought.

Slowly he reached his arm around Kate before tickling her stomach; he'd learned from one of her friends she was ticklish as well as that she hated being tickled.

Kate's eyes flew open as she yelped before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"S-stop!" she cried.

Jim laughed as he removed his arm.

"Okay, now can you please get _off_ my arm?" he asked, "I literally can't feel it."

"Sorry." Kate said giggling as she sat up.

Jim had to grab his right arm and pull it to his body due to it going limp after losing feeling.

"Sorry about the rude awakening," he said rubbing his arm to try and get feeling back, "and for waking you up constantly last night."

Kate yawned.

"It's okay," she said, "I don't mind."

Jim blinked.

"You don't?" he asked, "I thought for sure you were gonna kill me for tickling you."

Kate shrugged.

"Eh, you're an exception." She said.

Jim smirked.

"Don't. Even. Think about it." Kate said glaring, "It's too early for this, I'm going back to sleep."

She flopped backward and put her pillow over her face.

Jim chuckled and got up.

"Uhm, Kate, you're gonna want to see this." He said opening the door.

Kate groaned and got up.

"What is i…" Kate started.

She gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the hallway. The windows were shattered, beams had fallen from the ceiling, and one wall had a tree through it, which seeing as there weren't any trees growing near the Benbow it just proved how bad the storm had been.

"I really hope we have enough to pay for repairs." Jim said looking at it.

"We'd better go see if everyone's alright." Kate said darting out the door.

Jim nodded and followed.

* * *

Morph blinked as he woke up and rushed after Jim just barely making it past the door before it closed.

* * *

"Mom!" Jim yelled running off the last step.

"Jim!" Sarah yelled, "Oh thank heavens!" she ran over to Jim and hugged him. "When I was your room…"

"I stayed with Kate last night." Jim said, "Pretty lucky I did or I'd probably be dead."

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"I was really freaked out by the storm, so Jim stayed with me until we both fell asleep." Kate said. She understood Jim was embarrassed by having to stay in her room due to his dreams and wanted to spare him the humiliation.

"Well, that was sweet." Sarah said, "But yes, you're lucky you fell asleep there."

"So, can we cover repairs?" Jim asked.

Sarah nodded.

"So long as we do the work ourselves." She said.

"No problem!" Kate said, "I often was the one repairing things after my dad died, I might as well be a pro, and you already know Jim can build a solar surfer from scratch."

Sarah nodded.

"Well, we already sent the guests either home or to a different Inn and Delbert had a couple people look at the damage." She said, "We're starting on fixing the exterior then focusing on the interior, electric, and plumbing."

"So, what exactly are we going to do about the tree?" Kate asked.

"Silver and B.E.N. are already working on that." Sarah said, "I need you two to go pick up some supplies, okay? Nothing huge, Delbert's already covering getting anything that requires a wagon, just some tools, sealers, and paint."

Both Jim and Kate groaned but nodded.

* * *

Jim let out a low whistle as he and Kate walked around town.

"That storm sure did a number around here." He said.

"No kidding." Kate said.

Suddenly she spotted someone and kept her eyes on him.

"Kate?" Jim asked following her gaze.

The guy she was staring at looked very shady; he seemed to be trying to sneak away from something. He locked eyes with Kate and grinned a toothy grin before taking off. Kate raced after him.

"Kate!" Jim yelled running after her.

Kate followed the guy back into an alleyway before grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into a wall just as Jim darted in after her.

"Who are you?" Kate asked, "I remember you from the fire! What were you doing at my house!?"

"Kate, Kate, calm down." Jim said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"La Richanlalos Katherine Marie Myers," the man said, "I'm merely here on your grandmother's request."

"La Richanlalos?" Jim asked.

"Why are you calling me princess?" Kate asked.

"You mean to say you are unaware of your heritage?" the man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asked, "Kate's not a princess, I'm pretty sure I'd know if my fiancé was one."

"Ah, so we heard correct." The man said, "You are engaged."

Kate slammed the guy against the wall again.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"La Richanlalos, calm down!" the man cried.

Kate growled and pressed harder while Jim tried to pry her away.

"Does this mean anything to you?" the man asked pulling out a necklace with a small flower made of diamonds that said 'Together on Mortornas' on the back.

"Where did you get this?" Kate asked snatching it.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Something I thought I'd never see again," Kate said, "I thought it was destroyed in the fire."

"I was sent by your grandmother-"the man choked.

"Stop with the nonsense!" Kate growled, "My grandmother wasn't found after the fire, my mother said she must have died."

"No, she is alive, she sent me to give you this and ask you to finally travel to Mortornas to live with her, like you planned as a child." The man said.

"Just because that's where she and my father are from doesn't mean-"Kate started.

"Your father, Roland Johnson Myers was prince of Mortornas, but forfeited the throne when he married a woman of lower class, the only way an heir would be eligible to reclaim the throne would be if they reached a form of noble or high status or were to marry someone of that status, and by both you and your fiancé joining the navy, your family can take back the throne before your grandmother dies." The man said, "Please la Richanlalos, lower me and return home."

Kate let go.

"You're crazy." She said.

She turned and darted out of the alleyway.

"La Richanlalos! Wait!" the man called exiting after her.

Jim shoved past the man and ran after Kate.

* * *

Kate slammed the Inn door and raced to her room with Jim entering before bending over panting.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I think Kate's having some form of identity crisis." Jim said, "We ran into this crazy guy who kept insisting she's a long-lost princess of Mortornas or something like that. Called her La Richanlalos Katherine Marie Myers and said her grandmother was queen or something like that."

"Well, it's a possibility." Delbert said.

"You don't buy that stuff, do you?" Jim asked.

"Well, Kate's father's name is the exact same as the former prince who was removed from the line after marrying someone of a lower class, and the Queen Maria Roberta Myers did have a granddaughter who shares the exact same name as Kate and was considered illegitimate due to her father's marriage." Delbert said, "Add the fact Kate's father was from that same planet and the way people achieve royal or noble status on Mortornas and it's plausible for it to be the truth, of course, the one thing that would be confirmation on it would be a necklace and music box the queen gave her granddaughter."

"The necklace wouldn't happen to be one with a flower made of diamond with the words 'Together on Mortornas' on the back would it?" Jim asked, "Because the guy showed Kate the exact same necklace and she said she thought it had gotten destroyed in the fire that killed her dad."

"That's the one." Delbert said.

"Wait, so you're saying that not only do I have to marry a girl that I-, well, if I were to say I hate I'd now be lying, a girl that drives me nuts, but that she also has the possibility of being a long lost princess?" Jim asked.

"No one said you _had_ to marry her Hawkins, you made that choice yourself." Caption Amelia said.

"It does seem quite possible that Kate's truly the lost princess if that really is the necklace." Delbert said though, "It was custom made using a very special process so that it could never be properly replicated, if I were to see it, I could identify if it's really the same necklace."

Jim ended up passing out and falling to the ground due to the news being too much for him to handle.

"Jim!" Sarah, B.E.N., and Silver yelled rushing over to him.

"Was it something I said?" Delbert asked.

* * *

SPH: Whew, done! So, Kate could be secret royalty eh? Poor Jim, he's really in over his head. Also, yes, I got inspired by 20th Century Fox's Anastasia movie for this interesting part of Kate's past. I'm also going to do an Anastasia version of Treasure Planet using Kate as Anya and Jim as Dimitri to name two characters. Just to clarify, Jim and Kate slept on the same bed, noting else! I just know there are going to be people who think that something happened when nothing did. I am too tried to think of any questions so this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


	16. Chapter 16

Treasure Planet 2

* * *

Summary: After the Battle at Procyon Jim Hawkins and Kate Myers are ready to settle back into their lives while Silver is looking forward to life at the Benbow Inn, but when Kate's mother makes her life miserable Jim's only hope for getting his friends away from her is to marry her, something neither want, but as the date for the wedding draws near will their friendship bloom into something else? JimxOC pairing and rated T for mild language. Don't like, don't read it's that simple.

* * *

SPH: Hey-o! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! So heads up, short chapter. Also during my Anastasia themed Treasure Planet story after the first chapter, the prolog I'm doing at least one backstory chapter before the ten years later one because trust me, it's important to the story and I will have extra backstory chapters when needed, the reason the second chapter is one is because it's supposed to take place when Jim comes too and 'sees' Kate still in the room with him. Okay, so now that that's out of the way, I do not own Treasure Planet or any of its content, I only own Kate, all other OC's, the story, and the plot. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 16: Mortornas Here We Come

* * *

" _Jim…"_

" _Jim…_

" _Jim, wake up Jim…"_

* * *

Jim blinked as he came too, his vision blurry with a huge headache. As his vision cleared he saw Kate was kneeling beside him with a glass of water and painkillers, probably for his headache.

"Ugh," Jim groaned sitting up and placing a hand to his head, "what happened? Last thing I remember was Delbert saying that crazy guy had the possibility of being right."

"You fainted right after he said that." Kate said, "Morph came and told me, sorta, really he Morphed into you guys and made speech bubbles to tell me what you said. I'm glad you don't hate me anymore." She helped Jim steady himself as his arm almost gave out. "Delbert's examining the necklace now so we can put this to rest."

Jim nodded.

"Kate! The necklace is an exact match!" Delbert cried running over, "I believe you really are the lost princess!"

Jim started to pass out again, but Kate dumped the water on him before he could.

"I can't believe this," Jim said, "I agreed to this because I wanted to get you away from the old hag, but you possibly being a princess?" he groaned and put his face in his hands. "I'm in over my head."

Kate looked away.

"So, what now?" Delbert asked.

Kate sighed.

"Jim, I-I understand if you no longer want to go through with the marriage." She said, "But before you decide, I want you to come with me to Mortornas. I need to find out if that guy was right, and, I don't want to go alone. You're the only one I trust enough to go with me. If it turns out to be a trick…"

Jim sighed and got up.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

Kate blinked.

"I know you're going to go whether or not I do and if it is a trick, you'll need back up." Jim said.

Kate smiled as Jim helped her up.

"I think we need to find that guy again." She said taking back her necklace and putting it on. She frowned. "Wait, we've only been engaged about two weeks, it would take months to reach Mortornas, so how'd he have been sent by my grandmother and know about the engagement so fast?"

"Actually, Kate, it's quite simple really," Delbert said, "Mortornas is one of the most advanced planets in the galaxy, their technology is amazing, they even managed to perfect making ships that can make the journey of a few months in a matter of a few minutes, of course, everyone needs to be below deck to avoid any severe or fatal damage, but it's very likely that's how he got here."

Kate nodded.

"I'm kinda scared." She said.

Jim gripped her hand.

"That's why you got me." He said as she looked at him.

Kate smiled.

'Mortornas here we come!' she thought.

* * *

SHP: Short chapter is short. I honestly don't have any comments or questions on this so this is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the Treasure Planet love! See ya!


End file.
